Formas Locas de Amar
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Llega alguien nuevo que provoca revolución al Host Club y levanta algún que otro sentimiento en el corazón de nuestros gemelos. Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota autora: **Bien, antes de nada decir que éste es un fic pasivo y que dependiendo los reviews seguirá aquí o no. Es mi primera historia de Ouran así que no sean crueles. Disfruten y dejen review ._

* * *

Con el sol de la mañana cegando su vista. Con su expresión de cansancio mirando hacia el suelo. Con su reloj marcando las 8 y 35 de la mañana. Con toda la gente mirando pues era raro que él fuese por aquellos parajes.

Kaoru Hitachiin bostezaba y revolvía su ya de por sí despeinado pelo anaranjado maldiciendo a su hermano y a sus sirvientas.

Flash Back

El dichoso y odiado ruido del despertador hacía que Kaoru saliese del bello sueño que tenía. Notaba como su hermano, que yacía a su lado ya le daba codazos para que lo apagase.

-Kaoru…-decía el mayor-Apaga ese maldito trasto…

Kaoru alargó la mano pulsando la tecla ya memorizada tras tantas mañanas despertándose con el mismo sonidito. Todos los días igual; el despertador sonaba, Kaoru lo apagaba, Hikaru volvía a dormirse y 5 minutos después venían las gemelas a despertarlos.

Mas esa mañana pasaron los 5 minutos sin que ellas viniesen a despertarlos. Kaoru volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a su hermano.

-Esto…Hikaru-susurró-¿Dónde están las gemelas?

-Hoy libraban-dijo el mayor dándose la vuelta-Prepara tú el café Kaoru

El aludido lo miró de reojo.

-No te lo crees ni tú-y le tiró de la cama

…

Tras una pequeña discusión con su hermano que había acabado con un abrazo de disculpas, ambos bajaron a la cocina disponiéndose a hacerse el desayuno.

Kaoru abrió la nevera encontrando 2 trozos de pastel con una nota. Hikaru la observó y la leyó en voz alta:

-"Queridos Hika-Chan y Kao-Chan. Os hemos dejado esto para desayunar. Las gemelas volverán para cenar. Portaos bien y no os peleéis. Besos, mamá" Que encantadora-dijo irónicamente-¿Qué tal el café, Kaoru?

-Pues…no hay café

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó el gran adicto a esa bebida-¿¡Cómo que no hay café!? Busca bien

-No hay café, Hikaru-susurró Kaoru-Habrá que ir a comprar

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y luego se miraron de reojo hablando a la vez:

-A piedra, papel o tijera

Fin del Flash Back

Dejando de maldecir y preguntando el camino por un lugar al que sólo había ido una vez y que ni siquiera era de aquel barrio en el que se encontraba, logró llegar a su destino.

Un pequeño supermercado se alzaba ante él y sintió el golpe del aire acondicionado cuando entró. Si encontrar el supermercado había sido duro, había que ver cómo sería encontrar el café.

Kaoru observaba las estanterías buscando el producto que quería mas sólo veía cosas que no le interesaban.

El Hitachiin observó la hora en su móvil. Las 9:30. Kaoru suspiró y miró al suelo de nuevo maldiciendo a Hikaru y a las gemelas.

Kaoru salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien le golpeó en el hombro.

-Perdone. ¿Me decía algo?-Dijo girándose y quedándose estático con lo que veía.

Ante él se encontraba una chica de pelo azulado y ojos celestes que le sonreía dulcemente.

-Discúlpeme-dijo ella con una dulce voz-Me preguntaba si me podía ayudar a coger una cosa

-Esto…-dijo Kaoru-Sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

-Thanks you-dijo ella feliz

-¿Thanks you?-preguntó el Hitachiin-¿Usted es de Inglaterra?

-Así es-dijo ella conduciéndole a donde quería-Pero paso poco tiempo aquí. ¡Oh!-exclamó parándose ante una estantería-Es aquí. ¿Puede cogerme un bote de arriba?

Kaoru sonrió y miró hacia arriba enrojeciendo al ver el ya reconocido bote de café instantáneo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ella de pronto

-No, es que es yo también buscaba el café-contestó el Hitachiin sonriendo y cogiendo 2 paquetes-Tome

-Thanks you again-dijo ella cogiendo el bote que Kaoru le daba. Luego lo miró a los ojos y sonrió-¿Qué hace alguien cómo usted comprando en un supermercado?

-¿Alguien como yo?-preguntó Kaoru

-Usted es…¿Hikaru Hitachiin?-preguntó ella

-Kaoru-corrigió él y al notar que ella enrojecía añadió-Pero está bien para un 50-50

Ella rió.

-Mi madre usa mucho la ropa de la suya diseña-confesó ella-Me alegro de haberle conocido

-Igualmente-añadió Kaoru sonriendo

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la caja. En su turno, Kaoru se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se puso rojo mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella

-Oye…-susurró el pelirrojo-Sé que esto es muy raro cuando soy casi un desconocido pero…-Aral enrojeció enormemente y se quedó estática-puedes…¿Puedes dejarme algo de dinero? Me he debido dejar la cartera en casa. Te lo devolveré, lo juro

Aral suspiró aliviada y sonrió sacando el dinero.

-Con que me invite a tomar algo otro día me conformo-dijo ella pagando los productos

Kaoru sonrió y cogió el bote de café.

-Tenlo por hecho-y miró la hora-¡Mierda!¡Hikaru me matará! Escuche-dijo girándose hacia la chica-¿Quedamos el Sábado aquí? La invitaré a tomar algo

-Lo decía en broma-dijo ella ruborizada

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo Kaoru-Entonces el Sábado a las…¿10? Aquí la esperaré-Y le besó la mano-Thanks you and Goodbye

Kaoru salió corriendo y dejó allí a la joven inglesa. Ruborizada, paralizada y sonriente deseando que llegase el Sábado.

…

Para Kaoru esa semana había pasado volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era Viernes. El joven había buscado una buena cafetería y unos buenos lugares para enseñarle como guía en aquel nuevo lugar para ella.

En ese momento, sus planes se vieron destruidos tras las palabras de su Señor.

-Nuestro querido Kyouya ha encontrado un lugar para hacer nuestro Host Club en el fin de semana…Y la primera reunión es el Sábado

-¿¡El Sábado!?-Exclamó Kaoru levantándose de repente

-¿Algún problema, Kaoru?-preguntó Kyouya mientras todos miraban extrañados al Hitachiin

-Que…-comenzó él pero no quería decirles la verdad

Kaoru sabía que si el Host Club se enteraba le estropearían la cita. El Hitachiin buscó una ayuda en Haruhi hasta ahora callada que comprendió sólo con mirarle.

-¿Oigan no creen que ya es demasiado?-dijo Haruhi haciendo que la mirasen-Ya es suficiente agotador hacerlo de Lunes a Viernes como para hacerlo también los finas de semana

-La verdad es que a Tamaki se le ha ocurrido esto porque el Host Club está perdiendo clientas-dijo Kyouya apuntando algo en su inseparable cuaderno-Y pensó que era debido a que trabajábamos poco

-Yo creo que necesitamos a alguien más-opinó Mori

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Hunny-¡Alguien nuevo!¡Ya nos repetimos mucho!

Kaoru suspiró aliviado y guiñó un ojo a Haruhi dándole las gracias.

De lo que Kaoru no se dio cuenta era de que mientras que todos discutían sobre si había que meter o no a alguien nuevo, Hikaru había observado a su hermano y sabía que éste le ocultaba algo y que lo descubriría como fuese.

…

Escondidos entre los arbustos, todo el Host Club vigilaba a Kaoru en la lejanía. Hikaru les había convencido de que quizá su gemelo quería buscar un Club nuevo y Tamaki no había dudado en arrastrarlos a todos. Haruhi, encogida y arrepentida intentaba cambiar sus opiniones.

-No creo que Kaoru se quiera cambiar de Club-dijo intentando disimular-¿Por qué no le dejáis y nos vamos a tomar algo?

-¿Ocultas algo, Haruhi?-preguntó Hikaru amenazante

-¡No, no, no!-dijo ella nerviosa-Sólo es que…

-¡Miren, es Kao-Chan!-exclamó Hunny de pronto

Todos se giraron al ver al pelirrojo pasar por allí bastante bien vestido y dirigiéndose al mercado.

-Vamos-dijo Tamaki haciendo que todos lo siguiesen y dejando un poco atrás a Haruhi que suspiró poco convencida.

Haruhi los encontró tras un puesto desde el que se veía a Kaoru comprando lo que parecía una rosa.

-¿Kao-Chan regalará una flor a su nuevo Señor?-preguntó el inocente Hunny

-A ver si se ha metido a un club de Homos-dijo Tamaki tan malpensado como siempre

-Yo creo que tiene una cita-opinó Mori

-¿Una cita?-preguntó Hikaru-¿Tú estás loco?¡Qué estamos hablando de Kaoru que él no ha recibido un piropo de una chica en su vida!

Kaoru se giró reconociendo perfectamente la voz de su hermano que se escondió junto a los demás pensando que no los había descubierto.

El pequeño Hitachiin sonrió y echó a andar seguido por los demás. En un momento se metió entre 2 puestos despistándolos.

-Oh, que pena-dijo Haruhi-Parece que lo hemos perdido

-¡De eso nada!-dijo Tamaki-¡Dividios!¡Hikaru, Mori, Hunny, vayan por la izquierda!¡Kyouya, Haruhi, acompañadme por la derecha!

-¡Hai!-exclamaron todos hiendo por donde les habían indicado

Kaoru sonrió con la oportunidad y desvió su mechón hacia el lado en el que lo tenía Hikaru pasando por delante de Tamaki y sus 2 acompañantes.

-Señor-dijo el Hitachiin-Mori y Hunny lo han acorralado, les esperan por allí

-Bravo, Hikaru¡Vamos!-exclamó el líder

-Vayan, ahora les sigo-fingió Kaoru guiñándole el ojo a Haruhi que sonrió

Los 3 se fueron por donde les indicó el falso Hikaru mientras que el Hitachiin iba por el lado contrario orgulloso de haberlos distraído un buen rato.

…

-¿¡Cómo os habéis podido dejar engañar!?-exclamaba Hikaru

Tras haber fracasado en su intento de ver que plan tenía Kaoru, habían acabado comprando un dulce en el supermercado para almorzar un poco

-Tranquilo, Hikaru-dijo Tamaki pagando a la cajera-Encontraremos a tu hermano

-¿Por qué no paráis ya que le hemos perdido?-decía Haruhi recogiendo el cambio-Es casi imposible que…

-¿Ése de la puerta no es él?-preguntó Hunny

Todos se giraron viendo a Kaoru apoyado en la pared y sonriendo como si viese algo que le agradaba. Haruhi maldijo la inocencia de su senpai y se quedó estática al ver una chaca de pelo azulado que se acercaba sonriente a Kaoru y le daba 2 besos junto a la flor a la vez que ella enrojecía.

-¡Imposible!-exclamaron Tamaki, Hikaru y Haruhi

-Esa chica…-comenzó Kyouya-Es la hija de una actriz…Nora Evans creo que se llama

-¿Ella o su mamá?-preguntó Hunny

-Su madre-dijo Kyouya-Creo que ella se llama Aral

Hikaru parecía como en trance. Hunny pasó una mano ante él pero éste sólo reaccionaba diciendo:

-No puede ser…en serio…no puede…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hika-Chan?-preguntó Hunny

-Ella…Ella…-Hikaru se irguió y miró a su hermano con rabia-¡Ella es más guapa que Haruhi!

El sonido de unos nudillos crujir hizo que Hikaru se girase para recibir el contacto de un puñetazo de Haruhi.

-¡Baka!-exclamó la chica

Hikaru salió disparado hacia la puerta automática y frenó justo bajo la falda de la compañera de Kaoru.

-¡WAA, pervertido!-exclamó ella dándole una patada y haciendo que golpease la cabeza contra la pared

Hikaru abrió los ojos encontrándose con la ruborizada chica y con el cabreado Kaoru ante él.

-¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí, Hikaru?-preguntó con malas pulgas

-Pasaba por aquí-fingió el mayor de los Hitachiin levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo-¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

-No-cortó Kaoru-Ahora iros tú y el Club a tomar viento

-¿Cómo sabes qué vengo con el Club?

Kaoru alzó una ceja y señaló al resto del grupo dentro del supermercado.

-Vamos, Aral-dijo Kaoru-Ya hablaremos otro día con mi her…

Kaoru no pudo seguir porque alguien se subió sobre Aral apartándola de él. Cuando se giró vio a Hunny abrazando a Aral mientras que ambos reían.

-¡Aral-Chan!-exclamaba el rubio

-Mitsukuni-Sensei-dijo ella

-How are you, Aral-Chan?

-I'm fine and you?

-I'm fine too

Una mano se posó en la cabeza de Aral que levantó la mirada viendo que Mori le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hello, Mori-Sensei-saludó ella

Mori hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza mientras que los demás observaban sin entender.

-Hello, Little princess-susurró Kyouya besándole la mano-My name is Ootori Kyouya. My father is fan of your mother. It is an honour to know you

-Thanks. The same I say. Pero podemos hablar así si les resulta más fácil-dijo ella sonriente

-¿Ella es inglesa?-Preguntó Hikaru

-Eso parece-susurró Tamaki de pronto vio como Haruhi lo apartaba y se acercaba a Aral

Ambas se miraron un momento a los ojos y éstos empezaron a brillar.

-¿Aral?

-¿Haruhi?

-¡Mi dulce prima!-Exclamaron ambas abrazándose

Todos cayeron al suelo al no imaginarse la escena; todos salvo Tamaki que sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Aral entusiasmado. Todos lo miraron extrañados hasta que chascó los dedos y todos prestaron atención.

-¡Host Club, ya he encontrado lo que nos faltaba!-exclamó de pronto-¡A partir de ahora, la Princesa Evans será una anfitriona!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien, éste es el segundo capítulo por petición popular . Cada vez hay más cosas que nuestros Host aprenden de su misteriosa conocida. ¿Creéis que aceptará entrar?.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**_Yama-Kun: Gracias por tu comentario . Siempre eres recibido gran amigo_**

**_Janet: Muchas gracias a ti también . Aunque aun quedan muchas preguntas de las que formulaste por saber…Espero que sigas leyendo_**

**_Rehia-Chan: Muchas gracias . No soy tan buena, de hecho yo me creo mala e imaginación creo que poca pero se te agradecen mucho los cumplidos y esperamos que sigas la lectura._**

**_Dreaming: Gracias por tu comentario. Pronto habrá más de "En la Adolescencia llega la Locura" Lo prometo ._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Acercamientos**

-¡A partir de ahora, la Princesa Evans será una anfitriona!

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los gemelos y Haruhi a la vez

-¡Sii!-exclamó Hunny-Aral-Chan será algo nuevo y que nos hará retomar la cima. ¿Verdad Mori-Chan?

-Huh-dijo sólo el aludido

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo educadamente la inglesa-¿Qué es el Host Club?

-Me alegro de que me lo preguntes-dijo Tamaki-El Host Club somos esos atractivos chicos que tienen tiempo que gastar en bellas doncellas que quieran pasar un buen rato

-¿Le hacéis cualquier tipo de favor?-dijo irónicamente la peliazulada

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamó el rey-Sólo las hacemos pasar un buen rato con actuaciones

-¿Actuaciones?-A Aral se le iluminaron los ojos-¿Qué hay que hacer para entrar?

-Sólo debes inscribirte en el instituto-dijo Kyouya dándole un papel de matrícula

Aral se quedó blanca.

-¿Ins…ti…tuto?-tartamudeó-Creo que paso

-¿Por qué?-Quisieron saber todo el Host Club

-Esto…apenas me conocen…-se excusó ella

-Princesa Evans-dijo Kyouya-Aral Marie Evans. De padres divorciados pasa 6 meses con cada uno. Ama el baile y la gimnasia. Desea ser actriz y nunca ha ido a un instituto por lo que un profesor particular le enseñaba todo.

-De donde yo vengo a eso se le puede denominar cotilla-ironizó la inglesita

-Yo lo sé todo-dijo Kyouya-¿Por qué la campeona de lucha de Japón tiene tanto miedo a la gente?

Una carcajada interrumpió todo. Hikaru derramaba lágrimas de risa ante lo que había llegado a sus oídos.

-¿Campeona de lucha de Japón?¿Ella?-dijo entre carcajadas-Pero si es lo más tranquilo que te puedes echar en…

Hikaru no acabó la frase cuando Aral le tiró al suelo con una llave.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos encontrándose a una Aral diferente. Su cinta había resbalado y un mechón de pelo le tapaba el ojo derecho. La Aral de ese momento no era la niña dulce de antes…era…sensual…y salvaje…

-Todo el Mundo lleva una careta para ocultar su verdadero ser-susurró con una voz excitante-No lo olvides, Hitachiin-Y le acercó la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Hikaru la miró frunciendo el ceño y apartó la mano de la chica levantándose por sus propios medios.

-Es perfecta-dijo Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos-Esa sensualidad…esa cara oculta…esa…

-Esa negativa a entrar en el Club-dijo Aral colocándose la cinta-Lo siento pero creo que voy a rechazar su invitación. Dudo que mis padres me lo permitiesen

-Pero…pero…-comenzó Tamaki ahora con lágrimas de pena

-Kaoru-dijo ella ignorando al rey-Sería mejor que volviésemos a vernos otro día-le dio un papel-Ahí está mi número. Llámame. Siento no haber podido disfrutar más contigo. Haruhi…Senseis-dijo despidiéndose con 2 besos de su prima, Hunny y Mori-Goodbye Hikaru-Chan. Ootori-San-Y se fue huyendo del Club

Todos suspiraron con decepción salvo Kyouya que rió con malicia.

-Chicos…tengo un plan…

…

El Sábado siguiente, Aral llegó agotada de la compra. Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó las bolsas en el suelo esperando que su padre no hubiese traído ningún hombre de su trabajo como Okama.

-¡Papá, he llegado!

-Bienvenida-dijeron 2 voces

Aral se quedó blanca al reconocer la voz de su madre. No podía ser…¡No llevaba nada más que 2 meses con su padre!¿Qué narices haría ahí?

Se acercó corriendo a la sala de estar encontrándose algo que no deseaba. 2 mujeres(Una de las cuales era su padre) se encontraban sentadas en un diván acompañados del sonriente Host Club.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-exclamó señalando primero a Nora, su madre, y luego al Host Club

-¡Mi niña!-exclamó su padre abrazándola-Que alegría que hayas superado por fin tu miedo a la gente

-¿Qué?-se extrañó ella-¿De qué hablas?¿Qué hacen todos éstos aquí?¿Qué significa esto?

-Ootori-San nos ha contado que querías inscribirte en el Ouran-dijo su madre-Y nosotros ya hemos dado permiso y hemos echado la solicitud

-Pero…-comenzó a quejarse la chica-¿Para qué ir al instituto si dentro de 6 meses volveré a Inglaterra contigo?

-Te equivocas-dijo la mujer mirando su taza de té-Sólo te veré en vacaciones…Ya te has librado de tus 2 mayores problemas…De tu miedo…y de mí

Aral agachó la cabeza ante la expectante mirada de todo el Host Club.

Nora levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y cogió su bolso.

-Bueno, yo he de irme…Cuidadla bien-dijo girándose a los chicos-Y tú no hagas que pierda la educación que llevo tantos años pagándole-añadió volviéndose hacia su marido

-¿De verdad crees qué estar conmigo la malcriará?-se quejó el Okama

-Trabajas de gigoló homosexual y traes clientes a tu casa…Lo que creo es que error que cometas hará que me lleve a la niña

-El juez nos dio instrucciones claras. ¡También es mi hija!

-¡Pero yo la he educado, Kurama!-chilló ya harta la mujer-Es más hija mía que tu…

Crash

Todos se giraron hacia el cristal que había caído al suelo. Los padres pararon de discutir cuando vieron a su hija con la mano sangrando y los cristales clavados en ella. Algunos cristales habían caído al suelo seguidos de la resbaladiza sangre.

Kaoru observó los ojos llorosos de Aral. No eran lágrimas de dolor…eran lágrimas de ira.

-Aral…-susurró Kurama corriendo hacia ella-¿Te hiciste daño? Pobre…

Aral dejó que su padre la abrazase mientras miraba con odio a su madre. Nora la observó y Aral sólo tuvo fuerza para hablar sin mover los labios haciendo que su madre y Kyouya la entendiesen.

-_He can take care of my perfectly_. Tú no te entrometas

Nora sonrió irónicamente y se giró hacia todos inclinándose un poco.

-Espero volver a veros pronto-Y se fue sin entretenerse

Lo siguiente que se pudo oír antes de un silencio sepulcral fue el portazo de salida y Aral pudo suspirar aliviada. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y Kurama decidió romperlo poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, chicos, siento ésta peculiar escena-se disculpó el okama-¿Qué tal si tomamos un té? Y tú mientras ves a curarte, cariño-añadió girándose a Aral

-Quizá necesites ayuda para curarte-añadió Kaoru de pronto a lo que Aral enrojeció-¿Quieres qué yo…?

-¡Qué buena idea!-dijo Kurama cogiendo de un hombro a Kaoru y poniéndole de pie-Claro…no podrá curarse sola. Bien pensado chaval. ¿Te importa qué este apuesto muchacho te ayude, cielo?

Aral, ruborizada, negó con la cabeza y Kaoru sonrió.

-Será un placer que me ayudes-dijo la peliazulada comenzando a subir las escaleras

Kurama sonrió y luego apretó el hombro del Hitachiin que disimuló una mueca de dolor.

-Bien, chavalín-amenazó-Si veo que le tocas algo más que la mano…te vuelvo castrati…¿Entendido? Ahora sube

-Sí, señor-dijo Kaoru subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras aun con las piernas temblando de terror.

…

-¡Ay!

-No muevas la mano…

Sentado en el borde de la bañera, Kaoru le quitaba los cachos de cristal a Aral. Ella normalmente se guardaba los quejidos pero había momentos en los que le era imposible.

"No muevas la mano" decía. ¡Ja¿Cómo no iba a mover la mano si alguna vez él la acariciaba por debajo para que se tranquilizase? Kaoru lo hacía con buena intención…pero aun así parecía inútil.

Ninguno de los 2 miraba al otro, sólo estaban a lo suyo. Aral observaba un azulejo mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin hacer tonterías de esas. Una lágrima de ira, solitaria, extensa, fría, resbalaba de sus ojos por su cara y su cuello hasta que Kaoru la atrapó. Aral lo miró de reojo y sintió un escalofrío ante el roce dulce de sus dedos.

-¿Lloras por qué vas a echar de menos a tu madre?

-No-dijo Aral haciendo una mueca de dolor-Mi madre no me importa nada

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-Oh, genial esa forma de preguntarle por su pasado no la había usado nadie nunca; y sólo por ello, tenía derecho a saberlo

-Digamos…-comenzó ella-Que yo a ella no le importaba…Tú lo has oído: "no hagas que pierda la educación que llevo tantos años pagándole". Yo a ella jamás le importé. Ni siquiera quiso tenerme…no es la primera vez que me lo dice. ¡Auh!

-Lo siento-dijo el chico sonriente-Continúa…Si no te quiso tener…¿Por qué se quedó contigo cuándo se divorciaron ella y tu padre?

-Para fastidiar a mi padre. ¡Por supuesto!-afirmó ella con seguridad-Mi crianza y educación fue pagada. Yo…tenía una amiga…Se llamaba Isabella…Era mi niñera y cuidadora…Fue la única que quiso evitar que me autolesionase…Me cuidó y ayudó…era algo parecido a mi madre…

-¿Y siempre montabas el mismo numerito?-dijo el chico quitando otro cristal-¿Te rompes un vaso en la mano?

-Si fuera sólo eso-susurró ella arrepentida-Tan sólo para que dejaran de discutir era capaz de todo…a raíz de las discusiones…las heridas eran más grandes…-Aral se levantó la manga dejando ver un corte horizontal perfecto sobre sus venas

Kaoru observó la herida y luego la miró a ella a los ojos.

-Te creía mucho más lista-dijo el Hitachiin-Quizá debamos agradecer a Isabella que estés aquí

-Así es-dijo ella-Pero ella ya no está aquí…

-¿Murió?-Tan sólo por el silencio y la reacción de Aral Kaoru ya vio contestada la pregunta.

La inglesa agachó la cabeza con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos. Kaoru no la veía bien pero sabía que estaba llorando.

Le acarició la mano y observó que en ella aun quedaba un cristal…el más grande…

Disimuladamente Kaoru le acarició la cara e hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

-Aunque ella no esté yo te seguiré cuidando-susurró muy cerca de sus labios-Deja que yo sea como tu guardián

Demasiado cerca…demasiado…Ella se quedó paralizada mientras él se acercaba y…

-¡AY!

Kaoru se separó sonriendo mientras que Aral lo miraba desafiante.

-Al Host Club se nos da bien actuar-presumió el chico cogiendo una venda

-¿Quieres que te recuerde el golpe qué se llevó tu hermano el Sábado pasado?

-No déjalo yo quiero mantener bien mi cuerpo-dijo el chico vendándola suavemente-Ya está

-Gracias-susurró ella y observó su mano para luego ver que Kaoru la miraba sonriente-¿Qué miras?

-A que te he vuelto loca en un momento-presumió

-Anda, idiota-y le empujó hacia dentro de la bañera pero él fue más rápido y la cogió a ella también cayendo los 2 dentro-¡Auh!

Kaoru abrió los ojos y se puso rojo al tenerla a ella encima. Ella sonriente le miró a los ojos y se intentó apartar el mechón que tan linda la hacía.

-Esto…Kaoru…-susurró

-¿S-sí?-dijo él enrojeciendo más

-Estás encima de mi mano herida-susurró con otro hilo de voz

-Gommen nasai T.T-Kaoru se apartó y le acarició la mano

-¿Gommen nasai?-preguntó ella ignorando que él la acariciaba para no enrojecer y llamar la atención-_What is the meaning of Gommen nasai?_

-Gommen nasai is the same of "sorry"-explicó él

-Oh, _You're welcome_-dijo ella sonriente a lo que él también sonrió

Su sonrisa era perfecta…como el resto en él según ella veía…algo extraño…nunca había sentido esa debilidad por los chicos.

Él también tenía que reconocer que ella era bonita…y le gustaba esa doble personalidad suya…quizá es que le estaba gustando estar con ella…Y la tenía a solo unos centímetros…un empujoncito disimulado y la besaría…pero no sería cortés así que decidió batallar con su angelito y su demonio en otro momento ya que un dolor en la pierna le decía que debía moverse o se dormiría.

-Sería mejor que saliésemos-dijo él a lo que Aral no se negó y se intentó poner de pie apoyándose sin querer en el grifo abriéndolo

Ambos gritaron cuando el agua les empezó a caer por encima.

-Gommen nasai!-exclamó ella-Soy muy torpe, yo…

-No importa-dijo él riendo-necesitaba un refrescón

Aral también reía hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Kurama. Al ver la escena se quedó paralizado pero luego sonrió.

-¿Qué hacéis, niños?-preguntó con dulzura

-¡Papá!-exclamó Aral saliendo de un salto-Nos resbalamos y al intentar salir abrí la ducha…sabes que soy muy torpe…

-Pobrecita-dijo él abrazándola-Si es así cariño no pasa nada…ve a cambiarte y búscale ropa a tu amigo…Yo tengo que hablar con él

Kaoru se puso blanco mientras que Aral salía. El Hitachiin se puso de pie.

-Esto…señor…señora…señor-Ya no sabía como tratarlo-P-puedo explicárselo

-¿No te dije que si le tocabas algo más que la mano te castraría?-dijo el hombre chascando los nudillos-Muy bien, despídete de tu amiguito…

-No, espere…AHH…

* * *

_**Bien, aquí se acaba hasta el siguiente xD, para hacéroslo más fácil os pongo aquí las traduccinnes de las palabras con el asterisco en cursiva:**_

_1-He can take care of my perfectly: _**Él puede cuidar de mí perfectamente.**

_2-What is the meaning of Gommen nasai?: _**¿Cuál es el significado de Gommen Nasai?**

_3-You're Welcome:_ **De nada**


	3. Chapter 3

El radiante Sol de otro odiado Lunes se filtraba por la ventana de la clase de 4º A

_**Hola de nuevo!! xD**_

_**Bien, aquí les traje otro capítulo que realmente a mí no me gustó pero que creo que a vosotros os puede gustar. Como siempre espero reviews xD.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Rehia: Pronto sabrás más cosas de Aral. Espero que éste aun te guste. Para estar mas al tanto de las actualizaciones puedes agregarme si quieres **_

_**Aranel: Gracias por tu revie. Sí, Nora es una mala mujer xD. Me alegra de que te guste Aral y espero que te siga gustando. Gracias**_

_**Hok: Gracias por tu comentario. . Sigue leyendo!**_

…

El radiante Sol de otro odiado Lunes se filtraba por la ventana de la clase de 4º A.

Kaoru, callado pero ansioso, observaba a la gente entrar en el edificio sonriente tras haberse encontrado con sus amigos en el patio. El timbre ya había sonado, pero la mayoría de los alumnos aun estaban por llegar.

Aun así, Kaoru sólo buscaba a una persona en particular; pero no se la veía por ningún lado.

Aral había prometido ir acompañada de Haruhi a clase y Kaoru la esperaba inquieto.

Su hermano gemelo lo miraba entre extrañado y cabreado tras la pantalla de su videoconsola portátil.

Estaba extrañado porque siempre había sabido lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano apenas sin mirarle; pero ahora le pillaba de sorpresa.

Y cabreado…estaba cabreado debido a que su gemelo no había querido contarle el por qué de su llamativa brecha, tapada ahora con una venda, en la frente…

-Me caí mientras ayudaba a Aral-había dicho él.

Mentía.

Y Hikaru lo sabía. Pero aun así no le había conseguido sonsacar nada más.

Al final, el Hitachiin olvidó todo cuando vio aparecer a Haruhi por la puerta.

Hikaru sonrió como siempre hacía cuando la veía. Estaba espléndida, como todas las mañanas.

El mayor observó que Aral no venía con ella y sonrió más. Aun sin conocerla mucho, parecía no haberle caído bien.

Desgraciadamente, Kaoru no tenía esa misma visión y se había desilusionado al ver la ausencia de la inglesa.

Haruhi se acercó a ellos sonriente.

-Ohayo, chicos-saludó con cordialidad

-Ohayo, Haru-Chan-dijo Hikaru sonriente

-¿Dónde está Aral?-preguntó Kaoru algo cabreado.

Hikaru lo observó con ira. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descortés?

Haruhi lo observó también y luego sonrió a pesar de todo.

-Había quedado con ella a y 10-explicó la chica-Pero he esperad 20 minutos y no ha aparecido. Es posible que se haya dormido.

-O que se haya rajado-dijo Hikaru sentándose en su sitio, justo al lado de su hermano y detrás de Haruhi-Te dije que no tenías que hacerle caso a esa chulita

Haruhi carraspeó.

-Estamos hablando de MI PRIMA-se quejó la chica y se sentó resentida en su sitio

-Espera, Haruhi, lo siento-se intentaba disculpar Hikaru desesperadamente-No lo recordaba. Yo…

-Señor Hitachiin, la clase ha comenzado-le llamó la atención el profesor-Guarde silencio

Hikaru dio un suspiro y se sentó bien en su lugar tomando apuntes junto a Kaoru que aun estaba algo triste y enfadado.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos de clase, y llamaron a la puerta.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella para ver entrar una chica con un uniforme azul bastante cansada. El profesor la miró sin entender.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó

La chica levantó la cabeza y le observó con su único ojo visible aun cansada.

-_I'm the new student_-contestó ella-_My name is Aral Evans_

A Kaoru se le iluminó la cara ante oírla y sonrió. Hikaru, en cambio, había apretado los puños al verla.

El profesor la volvió a mirar esta vez sonriendo.

-_Oh. I remember now_-dijo el hombre-_Welcome to Japan._

-_Thanks_-dijo ella inclinándose un poco-Puedo manejarme bien con su idioma si lo prefiere

-Un alivio que me das-dijo el hombre sonriendo y se giró a la clase-Chicos. Durante éste año tendremos en nuestra clase a una alumna nueva. Viene de inglés y maneja bastante poco nuestro idioma. Lo mejor sería que estuvieses con uno de los que mejores notas sacan en idiomas…Esto…Kaoru…

Kaoru se puso en pie al ser mencionado como les tenían enseñado. El chico sintió un escalofrío cuando ella, con su mirada perspicaz, lo observaba y le sonreía traviesa.

-Bien, Aral-comenzó el profesor-Él será tu nuevo compañero. Se llama…

-Nos conocemos-dijeron ambos sonrientes a la vez

-Por desgracia-susurró Hikaru y su gemelo le dio un pisotón que el mayor ahogó mordiéndose el labio.

-Entonces, si os conocéis no habrá problemas-dijo el hombre sonriente-Aral. ¿Podrías hacernos una pequeña presentación? Así podrán practicar un poco el inglés. Luego se presentarán ellos.

Aral sonrió y se puso frente a todos sonriente. Carrapeó y empezó a hablar:

-_Hii. My name is Aral Marie Tkusumino. I'm 16 years old. I live with my father in a little flat in the town centre. I like read and dance. And I hate…the dark and the swimingpools. And now, it's your turns._

Lo alumnos sonrieron y poco a poco se fueron presentando. Todos hablaban algo nerviosos teniendo miedo de equivocarse; pero Aral sólo los miraba divertida.

Kaoru la observaba curioso y no se dio cuenta de que Haruhi ya se había presentado y que era su turno.

-Kaoru…_Are you in the Earth now?-_le llamó la inglesa juguetona

-_More or less_-dijo él sonriente-_It's my turn?_

-_Yes, Sweetheart_

Kaoru sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a hablar:

-_My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm 16 years old too. I love the language and read. I hate the idiots and the arguments. And i'm delighted to meet you._

Aral sonrió.

-I'm too-contestó sonriente-Hikaru, _I believe it's your turn._

-_My name is Hikaru Hitachiin. I like the games ans the jokes. I hate you_

Todos le miraron boquiabiertos, pero Aral sólo sonrió con malicia y le dijo.

-_Don't worry. I hate you too._

-Mira-comenzó el pelirrojo-Ya tenemos algo en común

-Que putada ¿verdad?-dijo ella divertida

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas hasta que el profesor le puso una mano en el hombro a Aral.

-Discúlpale-dijo el hombre-Es algo arisco

-Ya se ve-dijo ella inocente-Pero perdónale, le gusta llamar la atención

Hikaru fue a levantarse, pero Kaoru le puso una mano en la pierna y le miró a los ojos para que se tranquilizase.

-Hikaru-dijo de pronto el profesor-Sería mejor que dejases a Aral en tu sitio para que Kaoru pudiese ayudarla

-Ni en sueños-contestó él-Ni se le ocurra separarme de mi hermano

-Entonces siéntese usted con Fujioka, señorita-dijo mirando a Aral que asintió y se giró viendo que Hikaru acababa de cambiarse sonriente

Haruhi y Aral se miraron y también sonrieron.

-Creo que al final cedió-dijo ella dirigiéndose junto a Kaoru mientras que el profesor volvía a la pizarra.

Aral se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a sacar las cosas sin que Kaoru le quitase el ojo de encima. Ella posó un momento su mirada sobre él y enrojeció mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido-susurró el Hitachiin

-Thanks-contestó ella-Lo siento, me dormí. Siempre llego tarde

-¿Conoces la existencia del despertador?

-Sí. Pero mi despertador ha tenido un siniestro por la ventana

Kaoru rió silenciosamente y comenzó otra vez a atender a la clase…aunque le era muy difícil…

…

El recreo llegó tras 2 clases interminables, y todo el Host Club se reunía en la 3ª Sala de Música. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi y Aral llegaron los últimos por lo que los demás ya habían empezado con el aperitivo.

-Llegáis tarde-dijo Kyouya seriamente

-Tuvimos que arreglar cierto asuntillo ante el tutor-dijo Kaoru tirándose sobre uno de los sofás

-¿Habéis metido a Haruhi en algún lío?-exclamó de pronto el rey-¿Cómo sois tan irresponsables?

-No fue eso-se quejó Haruhi-Hikaru contestó a Aral

-Le dije lo que pensaba de ella-se defendió Hikaru cogiendo una galleta de la caja que había en el centro de la mesa

Kaoru fue a decir algo pero Aral lo frenó.

-Déjale-dijo-No merece la pena. Si no gana se enfada…mejor déjale

Hikaru prefirió ignorarle y todos en su interior lo agradecieron pues no les apetecía discutir ahora. Tamaki se giró, entonces, sonriente a Aral.

-Bien, princesa Evans…-comenzó-¿Ha tomado alguna decisión con respecto al Club?

-Quisiera verles primero en acción-dijo ella cordialmente-Y luego tomaré una decisión

-Me parece bien-dijo Kyouya antes de que Tamaki hablase-Nos reunimos todos los días después de clase. Esperamos encontrarla aquí a esa hora

-Aquí estaré

Kyouya sonrió y Aral lo imitó hasta que Huni se le tiró encima.

-¡Aral-Chan!¡Aral-Chan!¿Verdad qué te quedarás con nosotros?¿Verdad que sí?

Aral le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Puede que sí-susurró-Puede que sí

-¿Y Aral-Chan tomará dulces conmigo?

-Sólo si Mitsukuni-Sensei la sigue entrenando

-¡Mori-Chan te ayudará!¿Neh?¿Mori-Chan?

-Huh-contestó el aludido

Aral sintió un escalofrío al recordar los duros entrenamientos con Mori y lo miró sonriente.

-Quizá deberíamos dejar el entrenamiento para cuando me haya dopado un poco

El Club comenzó a reír.

…

Aral se pasó las 2 horas siguientes pensando en como sería el Host Club en acción. Se dirigió junto a Haruhi a la clase de gimnasia. Ambas se metieron en el vestuario y se pusieron el uniforme. Aral aprovechó entonces para preguntarle a Haruhi algo que le carcomía la cabeza.

-Haruhi…-susurró

Su prima se giró lentamente y Aral la observó.

-¿Tú tienes algo con el chico rubio?

TLON

-¿¡Qué dices!?-chilló la aludida ante su sonriente prima-Es mi sempai. Jamás me he fijado en él

-¿Y Hikaru?...

Haruhi se quedó callada y la miró.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo y Kaoru?

-Vamos a clase-dijo Aral velozmente tirando de ella a lo la joven rió.

Ambas llegaron con el resto de la clase. Aral observó que aun en el uniforme de gimnasia se notaba cual era de chico y cual de chica…y observó que Haruhi llevaba el primer tipo. Se preguntó si sería por lo de su papel actuado. Finalmente decidió prestar atención a la profesora que les explicaba algunos toques de Voleyball. Tras la explicación, les mandó jugar por parejas a un 2 contra 2.

Aral y Haruhi sonrieron y agarraron cada una de un brazo a un gemelo.

-Nosotras contra vosotros-dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué?-dijeron los 2-Os mataremos

-Eso habrá que verlo-dijo Aral cogiendo un balón-Venga

-Que sepas que no tendré piedad-aseguró Hikaru poniéndose en posición

-Yo tampoco-Y sacó la pelota

El partido fue bastante reñido pero ambos equipos mantenían siempre un extraño empate. Por cada balón que le venía a Kaoru de Aral o a Hikaru de Haruhi, éste se perdía en un punto. Y viceversa pasaba lo mismo. El último tanto fue de Kaoru para Aral y Hikaru rió.

-Estate al juego, Evans-se burló riendo

Dejó de reír cuando el balón le dio en la cara y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-Atento al juego, Hitachiin-se burló ella a lo que Hikaru se puso de pie y se tiró sobre ella

Aral, como acto reflejo le arañó la cara y finalmente le consiguieron separar de ella.

-Niña presumida-dijo el pelirrojo-No sé que haces aquí…basura como tú debería haberse quedado en su lugar

-Hikaru…cállate…-susurraba Kaoru

-¡No sé que ven en ti!-seguía gritando Hikaru-¡Te cargarás el Host Club!¡Allí no debes estar tú!¡Nadie te necesita!

Haruhi sujetó a Aral que estaba apunto de darle otro arañazo a Kaoru. Finalmente, el timbre sonó y Aral salió corriendo hacia el vestuario. Aun con Haruhi y Kaoru gritando sus nombres…ella no se dio la vuelta…y siguió corriendo sin detenerse.

…

_**Bien. Aquí están las traducciones para quien no entienda xD. Gracias por leer y dejen review.**_

_I'm the new student: _**Soy la nueva estudiante**

_My name is Aral Evans:_ **Me llamo Aral Evans**

_I remember now_: **Ya recuerdo**

_Welcome to Japan: _**Bienvenida a Japón**

_Hii. My name is Aral Marie Evans. I'm 16 years old. I live with my father in a little flat in the town centre. I like read and dance. And I hate…the dark and the swimingpools. _

_And now, it's your turns: _**Hola. Mi nombre es Aral Marie Evans. Tengo 16 años. Vivo con mi padre en un pequeño piso del centro. Me gusta leer y baila; y odio…la Oscuridad y las Piscinas. Ahora es vuestro turno.**

_Are you in the Earth now?: _**Estás en la Tierra?**

-_More or less: _**Más o menos**

_It's my turn: _**¿Es mi turno?**

_Yes, Sweetheart: _**Sí, dulzura**

_My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm 16 years old too. I love the language and read. I hate the idiots and the arguments. And i'm delighted to meet you: _**Mi nombre es Kaoru Hitachiin. Tengo 16 años también. Amo los idiomas y leer. Odio los idiotas y las discusiones. Y estoy encantado de conocerte.**

_I believe it's your turn: _**Creo que es tu turno**

_My name is Hikaru Hitachiin. I like the games ans the jokes. I hate you: Mi nombre es Hikaru Hitachiin. Me gustan los juegos y las bromas. Y te odio_

-_Don't worry: _**¡No te preocupes!**

_I hate you too: _**Yo también te odio**


	4. Chapter 4

El radiante Sol de otro odiado Lunes se filtraba por la ventana de la clase de 4º A

_**Hii queridas Anfitrionas!**_

_**¡Sed bienvenidas! xD**_

_**Acá traigo otro capitulito más . Gracias a todos los que me leen. Les ruego review xD.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Rehia: ¡Claro que puedes dibujar a Aral-Chan!y te suplicaría que me la pasases después xD.**_

_**Chihiro: ¡Bienvenida! Yo creo que no escribo tan bien pero estoy empezándomelo a creer con todos vosotros xD. Me encanta haberte echo fan pero no creo que sea tan buena como para acometer en esa acción xD. Lo del inglés es porque tiro de traductor y no siempre es fiable U.U. ¡Pero se entiende! . Realmente eres mala…quieres que Kaoru sufra…aun así sigue leyendo a ver que pasa **_

_**Dreaming: Capi sí, capi no xD. Realmente me encanta que me comentes . Gracias. Y prometo que "en la Adolescencia…" llegará xD. Pero tengo miedo de que me peguéis T.T. Aral es como yo…gasta millones en despertadores xD. **_

_**Well…aquí va el cap xD. (Me enrollo más en esto que en el capítulo en sí )**_

_**Por cierto…disculpadme porque a veces cambio el nombre a Mitsukuni-Sempai sin darme cuenta y le llamo money, Hunny o Hani ¬¬. Pero es por el orde U.U. Aun así siempre intentaré escribirlo como Hunny. U.U**_

…

Los gemelos y Haruhi fueron hacia el Club una vez habían curado un poco las heridas de Hikaru. Como excusa por la ausencia de la inglesa, el trío había dicho que ella llegaría después. Todos parecieron creérselo…pero la mirada de Kyouya era un libro abierto…

Ambos gemelos la ignoraron…pero para Haruhi era diferente.

La mirada de Kyouya hacía que se pusiese nerviosa y consiguió estar toda la tarde esquivándole.

Ninguno del trío dijo la verdad sobre las heridas de Hikaru y ninguno de sus compañeros siguió preguntando.

Tamaki había decidido que ese día se vestirían de medievales y así lo hicieron.

Tamaki, vestido de leal príncipe, cortejaba a un grupo de chicas dulcemente con sus ya conocidos poemas.

-Tamaki-Kun-decía una-¿No es muy duro tener el cargo de príncipe?

Tamaki cogió su barbilla y la acercó hacia él…donde sus labios se rozaban…

-No si tengo una princesa tan hermosa como tú reinando junto a mí

-KYYAAAA

Haruhi observó sonriente…ese grito significaba un triunfo ante las doncellas que iban a verles. Observó a Hunny vestido de brujo y a Mori disfrazado de caballero que como siempre se ganaban a las clientas por la dulzura del primero. Al otro lado, como escribano, Kyouya observaba y tomaba apuntes. Y finalmente, junto a ella se encontraban Hikaru y Kaoru que iban vestidos de pequeños bufones.

Kaoru intentaba hacer malabares para entretener a las clientas pero siempre se le caían mientras que Hikaru lo hacía perfectamente. Sonaba un dulce "ohh" cada vez que una pelota de Kaoru caía al suelo.

-Es inútil-decía Kaoru haciéndose el ofendido-Jamás lo lograré, Hikaru

-Lo lograrás…-decía su gemelo abrazándole por la espalda-Yo estaré contigo…

-Pero es tan difícil…

-La verdad es que tú usas mejor las manos de otra forma…

-¡Hikaru!-exclamó de pronto Kaoru-¡No debes contar eso aquí!

-Lo siento-susurró Hikaru cerca suya-No quería herirte…pero me gusta tanto lo que me haces sentir…

-Hikaru…

-Kaoru…

-KYAAA

Definitivamente ellos eran los que provocaban más gritos…aunque fueran los más escurridizos…

Haruhi se fijó por primera vez en la puerta que estaba abierta…frente a ella…la inglesa de pelo azul observaba curiosa a los gemelos.

-Vaya…-susurró con su voz dulce-¿Ves? Sabía que tu hermano tenía algo de gay…pero tú Kaoru…

-¡Aral-Chan!-exclamó su amigo cuando la vio

Aral sonrió dulcemente hasta que Hunny se le tiró encima.

-¡Aral-Chan ha venido!

-Mitsukuni-Sensei…Me asustó…

Kyouya se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Debo tomar qué el que estés aquí significa que quieres formar parte del Club?

-No necesariamente…-contestó ella-Quería ver como les iba…pero me gusta lo que hacéis…es…interesante…

-¿Eso significa sí?

-Eso significa quizá…quisiera ver que tal me manejo observándoles un poco…pero si necesitasen ayuda…

Fueron las palabras mágicas. Kyouya chascó los dedos y llegaron los gemelos.

-Llevadla a que se ponga el uniforme

-¡Sí, señor!

Y se la llevaron cada uno de un brazo.

…

-I'm very ugly-susurraba Aral

-A mí me gusta-dijo Kaoru

Aral le miró con obviedad.

Hikaru y Kaoru la habían vestido de gitana poniéndole un sujetador verde y una falda morada que sonaba cada vez que andaba sumado a la cantidad de pulseras que le habían encasquetado. Parecía que la habían puesto para provocar más que otra cosa.

Aral volvió a abrir la boca para quejarse…cuando Kyouya se acercó a ella con una bandeja de té en la mano.

-¿Qué mejor forma de estudiarnos qué repartiendo el té?

-¡Un segundo! Yo…-se fue a quejar la chica

-¿Quieres vernos trabajar o no? ¡Entonces, buena suerte!

Aral cogió la bandeja y comenzó a andar con paso firme.

-Hoy termina su carrera-susurró Hikaru a su gemelo

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Una cita con ella?

Kaoru le estrechó la mano y ambos comenzaron a seguirla muy de cerca.

…

Tamaki observaba a Aral con detenimiento…parecía caer bien a las clientas y llevarse bien con los Host…era semi-esencial para el Club.

-Kyouya…¿Qué plan tienes para qué se quede?-Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

-Ella lo decidirá sola…-contestó Kyouya

-Aun así Renge debería aceptarla…-comentó Haruhi acercándose a ellos

-Tranquila-le dijo Kyouya-Tengo algo preparado

Kyouya señaló a Hunny y Mori que hablaban con sus clientas mientras Aral pasaba junto a ellos.

-¡Aral-Chan!-la llamó entonces el dulce Host-¿Me das una galleta?

-Of course, Mitsukuni-sensei

Aral se acercó a ellos con la bandeja y Haruhi pudo ver una cáscara de plátano estratégicamente colocada que hizo que su prima resbalase y tirase la bandeja sobre Hunny.

La mirada de horror de Aral se juntó con los gritos de las clientas y los lloriqueos del Sempai.

-Mitsukuni-Sensei. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry.-suplicó la chica cogiéndole en brazos-Ya se ha pasado…tranquilo…

Hunny dejó de lloriquear y las clientas contestaron con un "ohh" ante la escena.

El ruido de mecanismos pilló de imprevisto a Aral que abrazó más a Hunny.

La ruidosa risa de Renge se escuchó en toda la sala y todos se giraron cuando la oyeron empezar a hablar:

-¡Que escena tan dulce!¡Cuidado, Mori, parece que alguien te quita el papel!¡O…que hermoso tacto con los niños! Y ahora…-Renge se giró a Kyouya-¿Qué hace una chica aquí?

-Ella es la nueva asistenta del café-explicó el contable del Club-Se llama Aral

-Y no habréis pensado en meterla en el Club ¿Verdad? ¡Por qué es lo que necesitamos!¡Una chica!¡OHH!¡Obsérvenla…es tan…protectora…!¿No creen qué estaría bien como tipo protector? Las clientas podrían hablar con ella fácilmente…

-Entonces ¿La aceptamos?-dijeron Tamaki y los gemelos al unísono

Kyouya sonrió y se acercó a Aral.

-Princesa Evans…A partir de hoy…eres una anfitriona…

No supo de donde salieron los cohetes ni el confeti pero salió. El Club y las clientas aplaudían y a Aral se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Thanks you-dijo la inglesa estrechándole la mano-Thanks you very much

-You're Welcome

Todos se acercaron a abrazar a Aral menos los gemelos que la observaron de lejos…Kaoru algo más molesto…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Hikaru

Kaoru suspiró.

-Has ganado-contestó

-¿Qué? Has ganado tú, ella sigue aquí

-Sí pero dijiste que perdería el empleo-corrigió el menor-Y ha perdido el de asistenta para ser anfitriona…tú tendrás una cita con ella…Y ahora que lo pienso…será curioso como se lo pides…

Kaoru rió y se acercó a los demás dejando a Hikaru algo…aterrorizado…

…

_**¡Lo sé! Capítulo corto pero no podía continuarlo aquí xD. Sorry por su pequeña longitud. Prometo que el siguiente será larguito U.U**_

_**Dejen review ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

El radiante Sol de otro odiado Lunes se filtraba por la ventana de la clase de 4º A

_**Hii queridas Anfitrionas!**_

_**¡Sed bienvenidas!**_

_**Tamaki: Yo, Rey del Host Club quiero disculparme por parte de Alba por haber tardado tanto**_

_**Hikaru: Es que no puede andar con estudios, novio, amigos y party siempre ¬¬**_

_**Kaoru: Nos debería prestar más atención**_

_**Hunny: Neh…Hace lo que puede! Neh? Mori-Chan**_

_**Mori: Huh**_

_**Kyouya: Bueno, chicos calmaos que esto es perder tiempo y tenemos muchas clientas…Disculpad a Kouve sí?**_

_**Aral: Sí…disculpadla y déjenla review por favor…**_

_**Haruhi: Y ahora, los agradecimientos:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rehia: Me encantó la idea de que me dibujases y te lo agradezco…Quiero verlo, sí. La verdad es que ella no se dopa ni nada parecido y tiene el ego de que es una mala escritora pero tus comentarios (Y los de las demás) la hacen muy feliz. Esperamos que disfrutes de este capítulo. Good-bye!

_**Chihiro: Neh! Yo y Mori-Chan te damos las gracias. Sigue leyendo por favor. **__****_

_**Mond: Querida princesa. Es un honor para mí agradecerte el review…pero, por qué todas queréis más a Kaoru?...(Tamaki llora dramáticamente) Bueno, da igual. Esperamos que disfrutes y gracias de nuevo. ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Vero: Nosotros, los gemelos Hitachiin, te comentamos! Gracias por tu review y creemos que pronto habrá algo entre Kaoru y Aral…pero no desesperen que hay muchas sorpresas. ¡Disfruta!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Haruhi: Y aquí está el esperado capítulo

_**Todos: ¡DISFRUTEN!**_

…

-Esto…Aral…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?...¿Saldrías conmigo?

Hikaru había enrojecido sólo ensayando con su hermano y Haruhi que había cedido a ayudarles.

Kaoru reía tumbado en la cama y Hikaru enrojecía debido a eso.

Haruhi rió dulcemente.

-¡Que os zurzan!¡No pienso hacer esto!-Y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a ellos

-Venga, Hikaru-le apoyó su hermano-Si no lo haces sabré que eres un cobarde y te perderé el respeto

-¿Tú me tienes de eso?-preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja

-Sí-respondió Kaoru orgulloso-Y Haruhi. ¿Verdad?

Fujioka observó que Kaoru le guiñaba un ojo y sonrió.

-Sí, claro. Yo también te respeto mucho, Hikaru

Kaoru supo que el apoyo de Haru-Chan había funcionado cuando su hermano se puso de pie y dijo:

-Empecemos desde el principio…

…

Llegó la hora de la verdad. Toda la semana ensayando y Hikaru ya estaba preparado…pero para declararse a Haruhi…

Cada vez que miraba a Aral ella le lanzaba una mirada asesina así que ni por asomo iba a cederle una cita.

Ella ahora estaba sentada bajo un árbol del patio leyendo un diccionario de japonés intentando manejarse mejor.

-Ahí la tienes, Hikaru-susurró Kaoru-Aprovecha que está sola

-Que no puedo-susurró el mayor intentando huir, pero el pequeño y Haruhi lo sujetaron-¿Por qué no se lo pides tú, Kaoru?

-Porque la apuesta la perdiste tú

-Se la ve mejor contigo

-Somos gemelos, idiota…

-¡No, tú eres más guapo!

Hikaru se frenó en seco y Kaoru se quedó boquiabierto cuando Haruhi había dicho eso. La chica enrojeció y esquivó la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Puedes hacerlo-susurró ella-Sé que puedes hacerlo

-Quedemos en que si no lo logras no te insisto-dijo Kaoru

-¿Lo prometes?-se aseguró su gemelo

-Lo juro-se sinceró

-Entonces vamos

Hikaru se chascó los nudillos y echó a andar hacia la inglesa con paso firme.

Haruhi observó a Kaoru.

-Te jode que sea él quien le pide salir ¿Verdad?-preguntó Haruhi

-Creo que a ti te jode más que a mí-dijo el otro riendo

De pronto se oyó el sonido de una bofetada y toda la escuela se giró para ver que Aral le había dado una bofetada a Hikaru.

-¡Hikaru you are a stupid boy!¡I hate you!

Aral salió corriendo dejando a Hikaru con la mano en la zona dolorida.

La inglesa pasó corriendo entre Kaoru y Haruhi y el chico no dudó en seguirla.

Haruhi, en cambio, se acercó a Hikaru.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?-preguntó ella

-La verdad-dijo él-Os dije que no iba a ceder

Y salió a andar hacia la escuela muerto de rabia y vergüenza y prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás saldría con esa niña arrogante.

…

-¿Aral?

-Vete Kaoru

El chico había entrado en la sala del Host Club suponiendo que ella estaría ahí si estaba vacía y descubrió que había dado resultado.

Kaoru se acercó al sofá en donde ella estaba acurrucada y se sentó junto a ella.

-Kaoru tu hermano es un estúpido-dijo ella entre lágrimas

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

Flash Back

Dejando la vergüenza atrás y con todo su orgullo por delante. Hikaru se acercaba a Aral memorizando lo que tenía que decirle.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se postró ante ella y tomó aire.

-Aral…

La chica levantó la vista de su diccionario y le lanzó una mirada seria.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Bien…había miles de posibilidades de que la chica saliese amable y salí ella.

-Esto…-empezó Hikaru-¿Te gustaría…que tuviéramos una cita?

Aral le miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó

-Bueno…gané una apuesta y tú eras el "premio", por así decirlo. He de tener una cita contigo a no ser que quieras que por ahí me pierdan el respeto.

Y la mano de ella aterrizó en la mejilla de él.

Fin del Flash Back

"Bravo, Hikaru"-pensaba el Hitachiin-3 horas al día ensayando esto y la cagas en 5 minutos

El pelirrojo comenzó a horrorizarse cuando oyó un sollozo.

-¡Aral, no!-exclamó abrazándola-No, llores más. No hagas caso a Hikaru

-¿Por qué me odia?-dijo ella entre hipidos-¿Qué le he hecho?

-Has sido la única chica que le ha logrado hacer algo de daño…-explicó el otro abrazándola más fuerte-Pero, por favor, no llores…Ven…-y la acurrucó sobre él como a un bebé-Descansa…tranquilízate…descansa…

Y con la voz de Kaoru como nana, su aroma como incienso y su cuerpo como colchón…Aral cayó sumida en un dulce sueño…

…

La relación de la inglesa y el gemelo activo no iba muy bien en mucho tiempo…y llegó Otoño con su respectivo baile.

Para mejorar las relaciones en la escuela, el Host Club había preparado unos test que todo el Mundo tenía que rellenar y que elegían tu pareja de baile.

-El test consiste en que lo rellenéis y nosotros lo estudiemos para emparejaros-explicaba Tamaki en una pequeña reunión a todo el alumnado-Os explicaré: Cuando los rellenéis os juntaremos según vuestros gustos y coincidencias. Por favor id recogiendo los test que os da nuestra querida Aral y buena suerte.

-¿Vas a ir?-preguntaba Kaoru a Aral mientras la ayudaba a entregar los test

-Es obligatorio ¿no?-inquirió ella-Además así tengo 1 posibilidad entre 100 alumnos de que me toque contigo

Kaoru se echó a reír. Ella tenía razón…y quería ir con ella…así que tenía que jugar a hacer trampas…

…

Kaoru había pasado toda la semana buscando pistas que le llevasen hacia los gustos de Aral y así poder cambiarlos…la verdad es que los gustos de ella y los suyos no se parecían en nada.

Una y otra vez repasaba su lista.

-Fruta preferida: Manzana. Casi prefiero las fresas…Libro favorito: Cumbres borrascosas-Kaoru negó con la cabeza-Mejor Twilight…Color favorito: Azul claro…¡Mira, si coincidimos en algo!

-Kaoru ¿Con quién hablas?

Kaoru guardó el test enseguida.

-¡Aral-Chan!

Y allí estaba ella. Su querida amiga sonriéndole inocentemente y mirándole con ojos chispeantes…y él iba a engañarla…¿Qué clase de amigo era?

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kaoru-Sempai?-preguntó dulcemente sentándose junto a él

-N-No…-¿Por qué tartamudeaba ahora?-Solo…estaba repasando mi cuestionario

-Yo ya eché el mío-dijo ella alegre-Ojalá nos toque juntos

No podía aguantarlo…tenía que decirle que había estado robándole las respuestas…

-Aral…-comenzó-Yo…

-¡Aral-Chan!-gritó Hunny a lo lejos-¡Aral-Chan, ven a jugar conmigo!

-¡Voy!-dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿Me disculpas?

Y volvía a mirarle con sus ojos azules.

-Cla-Claro-tartamudeó

-Eres un cielo-susurró la inglesa y le besó en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo

Kaoru la observó hasta que se perdió junto a Mori y Hunny.

¿Cómo iba a engañarla? No…sería mejor que fuese con quien ella quisiera…

Y tiró las respuestas a la basura .

…

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

Kaoru revolvía todos los papeles de su cuarto buscando su maldito cuestionario sin encontrarlo…tenía que echarlo ese día sin falta…¿Dónde narices estaba?

-Kaoru-San, por favor-decían las gemelas-Déjenos ayudarle

-Matare a Hikaru por tenerlo todo así-decía mientras removía cajones-¡HIKARU!

-¿¡A qué vienen los malditos gritos!?-chilló el gemelo mayor entrando por la puerta

-Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él.

-Kaoru…¿Qué haces? Deja la actuación para el Host…

-Hikaru-dijo su hermano desesperado-¿Y mi cuestionario?

-Lo eché junto al mío…tranquilo

Y Kaoru se tranquilizó.

-Dios, gracias…

-¿Qué pasaba para que fuese tan importante?

-Prometí a Aral que no la dejaría sola-contestó el pequeño mientras guardaba las cosas en la mochila-Vamos. Llegaremos tarde

-¿Y por culpa de quién será?-Ironizó

Kaoru rió y echó a correr hacia la limusina con su hermano pisándole los talones.

…

Habían cancelado las 3 últimas horas para poner las listas y que la gente las viese…y nuestros 4 compañeros no llegaron a tiempo.

-Tendremos que esperar-susurró Kaoru y de pronto sintió la mano de Aral apretando la suya

-Estoy nerviosa…

Kaoru sonrió.

-Yo también

-Venga empalagosos que ya hay menos gente-dijeron Hikaru y Haruhi metiéndose en medio

Y ciertamente ya quedaban pocos alumnos…Iras, ilusión y lágrimas brotaban al leer los nombres…pero aun quedaba gente…

-Venga…-se quejaba Hikaru-Odio ir tan lento

-Pero si tú de por sí eres lento-se burló Aral

-Oye, niña tú…

-¡Ya podemos verlas!-cortó Haruhi y los 4 se acercaron

Buscando su nombre se topó con uno que le interesaba. "Aral Marie Evans"

Kaoru siguió con el dedo la línea que le conducía al nombre de la pareja de Aral y no le gustó lo que vio.

-¿¡HIKARU HITACHIIN!?

…

_**Well, previsible neh? Uhm…vuelvo a decir que siento la tardanza y prometo que el próximo pronto . Hasta la vista anfitrionas queridas**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Bienvenidas queridas anfitrionas!**_

_**El capítulo es un poco más largo y está bastante mejor, a mi modo de ver ¬¬. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Por cierto, ¡Si alguien conoce un título mejor se aceptan sugerencias xD. En serio ¿Neh?**_

_**Antes de nada gracias a:**_

_**Vero: Gracias por tu review . Sí, Aral es mujer de armas tomar y no creo que deje respirar a Hikaru. Además después de este capítulo habrá un poquito más de enfrentamiento entre ellos.**_

_**Dreaming: Gracias a ti también. Creo que eres una de mis mejores fans en ambas historias ("En la Adolescencia…" y "Formas locas…"). Sigue leyendo y espero que te guste el Chap.**_

_**Y a las demás las invito a seguir leyendo porque este fic está hecho para vosotras y gracias a vosotras.**_

_**Y ahora, llegó la historia.**_

…

La flamante limusina de los Hitachiin lucía mucho menos lujosa y brillante aquel día. A pesar de estar recién lavada parecía que sus dueños no le transmitían la vitalidad de siempre.

Kaoru, apoyado en su ventanilla, pensaba en por qué el destino iba en su contra.

Por lo que había averiguado, si hubiera entregado el falso formulario hubiese ido igualmente al baile con Haruhi puesto que parecía ser que se había equivocado en todas las señales.

Estúpido de él en fijarse más en lo que la inglesa podía transportar de un lado a otro que en los gestos que hacía al tenerlo…

Por lo que le había dicho Haruhi, Aral odiaba tanto "Cumbres borrascosas" como él…Pero parecía que a Haruhi, al igual que a Hikaru, le encantaba.

¿Y entonces por qué no estaba Hikaru con Haruhi?

Y la bombilla se iluminó de pronto.

¡Hikaru podía haber echado al revés los cuestionarios sin darse cuenta!

Pero ya no tenía remedio nada, Kyouya no les había permitido cambiar y parecía que todo el Club estaba de acuerdo en que Haruhi y él se llevasen tan bien como tendrían que llevarse Aral y Hikaru.

Pero no era que Hikaru rechazase a Haruhi. No. Simplemente la veía mejor con Hikaru.

Y de pronto recordó la cara de Tamaki cuando vio que, en vez de ir al baile con Haruhi, le habían asignado a Renge como pareja.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del benjamín de los gemelos cuyo hermano fulminó con la mirada en ese instante.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-le espetó con algo de desprecio

La sonrisa de Kaoru se borró. Hikaru nunca le había hablado así…

-¿Qué te pasa, Onii-San?

-Tú lo sabes bien-contestó el mayor posando su vista en el paisaje

¡Horror! No podía pasarle lo que él pensaba…

Hikaru se giró hacia él lentamente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Kaoru?

Vale, era lo que pensaba. Pero por asegurarse…

-¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?-preguntó algo confuso

-¿Por qué cambiaste los cuestionarios?¿Quizá por qué querías que yo tuviese la cita con Aral? ¡No me hacías ningún favor así!

Ya se lo esperaba.

-Hikaru…-susurró con tranquilidad el menor-Yo no cambié nada

-Ya-cortó Hikaru y luego le volvió a mirar con una sonrisa malévola-Ahora lo entiendo…

-¿Ves cómo…?

-¡No es por Aral! ¡Es por Haruhi! ¡Quieres que Haruhi se aleje de mí!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

¡Eso era surrealista! ¿Por qué iba a querer él que Haruhi se alejase de él?

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que quiero hacer eso!?-Kaoru se sentía frustrado

-Gimes en sueños Kaoru-le espetó su hermano-"Por favor, Hikaru, no la dejes entrar en nuestro Mundo""No te vayas con Haruhi, por favor"

Kaoru enrojeció.

-Yo no hablo en sueños-dijo entrecortadamente

-Lo haces-le cortó Hikaru-Y sé que tienes miedo de que Haruhi nos separe…y resulta que tú estás haciendo lo mismo con esa niña asquerosa

-¡PARA EL COCHE!

La limusina frenó en seco. Kaoru cogió a Hikaru de la camisa y le obligó a mirarle.

-¡Deja en paz a Aral! ¡Es mi vida, Hikaru! ¡Respétala como yo la tuya!

Y acto seguido bajó del coche y se adentró en la lluvia sin escuchar los gritos de Hikaru al llamarle.

…

DING DONG DING DONG

-¡Ya voy!-exclamaba Aral-¡OH MY GOD!¡I'M HERE!

Aral abrió la puerta de un tirón encontrándose frente a ella a un Kaoru empapado, sucio y tembloroso. La inglesa se quedó boquiabierta.

-K-Kaoru…What…?

-He discutido con Hikaru-contestó él de pronto

Aral lo observó con lástima y se apartó para que pasase.

-Sé bienvenido-dijo ella-Esto…seguro que una ducha caliente te sentará bien, te traeré algo de ropa antigua de mi padre. Tú…ya sabes donde está el baño

Aral se dispuso a subir las escaleras pero …

-Aral-susurró Kaoru

La chica se giró lentamente.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias…por acogerme cuando estaba solo

Aral se impresionó.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Los ojos marrones de él clavados en los azules de ella…mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Aral también sonrió.

-Gracias a ti…por ser mi amigo cuando nadie lo era…

Kaoru le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa y ella enrojeció.

-Esto…sube a bañarte

-¡A la orden!

…

Realmente la ducha le había sentado bien. Tras ponerse los vaqueros y la camiseta que Aral le había prestado se miró en el espejo.

El pelo le había caído hacia abajo tapándole casi los ojos. Y la camiseta prestada le quedaba por lo menos 2 tallas mayor.

Lo del pelo lo arregló revolviéndoselo un poco…y lo de la camiseta realmente no le importaba.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras percibía un dulce olor a galletas recién hechas y a té.

Al meterse en el comedor, vio a Aral sentada, con el pelo recogido en un moño de estilo japonés y con algo de merienda delante.

-¿Te ha sentado bien el baño?-preguntó dulcemente

-La verdad es que sí-contestó él sinceramente-Te queda bien el moño

-Y a ti la ropa aunque te quede grande

Ambos rieron y Kaoru observó el té con galletas que tenía delante.

-Huele muy bien-le dijo sonriente

-Bueno, lo hice para ti-confesó ella enrojeciendo ligeramente-Pensé que tendrías hambre

-Realmente eres un cielo

-Por favor, Kaoru, no más frases del Host Club

-Esta vez lo digo de verdad-aseguró él cogiendo una galleta-¡Que aproveche!

Kaoru dio un mordisco y una ola de calor se introdujo en su interior.

-¡Wua!-exclamó-Son las mejores galletas que jamás he probado

-Y el té es inglés-dijo ella

-¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar así?-preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo

No recibió respuesta. Kaoru vio que la peliazulada bajaba la cabeza y que una lágrima recorría su rostro.

Y entonces lo recordó. Su mejor amiga. Su cuidadora. Isabella…

Kaoru se acercó a abrazarla arrepentido.

-Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. Aral, no llores. Por favor. Lo siento

Aral negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres qué te cuente mi historia, Kaoru? No tiene un final feliz-susurró con suavidad-Pero, ¿Cuál de nuestras historias lo tiene?

Kaoru la observó fijamente y esperó a que ella se la narrase.

Aral tomó aire y le observó.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 9 años…

Flash Back

Una pequeña Aral caminaba junto a una esbelta muchacha de cabellos rubios que la sonreía.

-Llegamos un poco tarde a casa, Aral, y el que mamá no esté no nos da ese derecho

-¿Dormirás conmigo, Isa?

-¡Claro, pequeña!-exclamó la joven-Pero tenemos que darnos prisa…estas calles no me gustan…

Pausa

-Ella tenía un mal presentimiento-le comentaba Aral a Kaoru-Y no sabes la razón que tenía. Por un momento yo creí ver que alguien nos seguía…pero quise pensar que se debía a mi imaginación

Kaoru asintió para que continuase.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Llegamos a casa…

Reanudación

Aral entró a toda prisa en casa con Isabella detrás.

-¡Gané!-exclamó la pequeña

-Ya corres mucho, Aral-dijo ella

La alegría fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-Aral, ve a la cocina y coge un flan del frigorífico. Anda

La niña asintió y se marchó.

Mientras cogía el flan y lo destapaba oyó un grito y un golpe.

Asustada, la niña se asomó sigilosamente viendo como 3 hombres cogían a Isabella y la forzaban. Isabella gritaba y forcejeaba por escapar.

La mirada de la mujer hizo saber a Aral que debía estarse quieta y callada.

Impaciente, un hombre golpeó a Isabella para que se estuviese quieta. Pero el golpe le salió mal. La sangre se desparramaba por la moqueta mientras que los hombres corrían por el crimen que habían cometido.

Aral se acercó a ella. Se acercó a ella. Se acercó esperando que su niñera despertara y le dijese que todo era una broma.

Pero nunca despertó.

Final del Flash Back

Kaoru observó a Aral que lloraba en silencio. Quizá su miedo a la gente se debía por eso…por lo que le había pasado a su cuidadora.

Kaoru abrazó a Aral más fuerte.

-¡Eh! No es culpa tuya-intentó calmarla-No podías hacer nada. Seguro que ella no quería que llorases. Ahora sólo tienes que vivir feliz, como ella hubiera querido

Aral miró a Kaoru aun callada. Y por primera vez en mucho años, le pareció volver a ver a Isabella…Kaoru era ahora su protector…su cuidador…

Y ninguno sabía que eso era el comienzo de un fuerte lazo a su amistad…un fuerte y bello lazo que los tenía unidos a pesar de todo.

…

_**Antes de nada: ¡No me peguéis! Ni quiero reviews bomba pero tenía que hacerlo; tenía que hacer que discutiesen…además era un paso vital U.U**_

_**Aun así quiero reviews jó T.T**_

_**Pronto ¡Más!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vale estaba inspirada y publiqué otro capítulo rápido. No es nada del otro Mundo pero espero que os guste. Gracias a Vero y Dreaming por sus reviews.**_

_**Por cierto, si alguien quiere agregarme y discutir conmigo cuales son sus personajes favoritos o quiere hacer sugerencias o un fic conjunto que me agregue a **_

_**PD: Busco nuevo nombre para el fic. Se aceptan sugerencias. Gracias **_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

…

-1,2,3…1,2.3…1,2,3…

-Auch!

Dolorido por el pisotón de Aral, Hikaru saltó alejándose de ella mientras se sujetaba el pie.

El Host Club ensayaba la canción con la que iban a abrir la fiesta y Aral ya había pisado 3 veces a su compañero.

Kaoru la observó y ella sonrió como un angelito mientras pedía disculpas. El Hitachiin sabía que Aral podía bailar esa canción perfectamente puesto que ambos ya la habían ensayado alguna vez en casa de ésta. Pero parecía que no le apetecía bailar con Hikaru.

-¿Tú quieres lisiarme, niña engreída?-se quejaba Hikaru

-Sinceramente…Sí-contestó la peliazulada con una sonrisa de superioridad-Pero prefiero hacerlo después del baile y tirándote por unas escaleras

-Yo te juro que…

Hikaru había levantado el puño pero Mori y Hunny le sujetaron mientras que Aral le provocaba con una sonrisa picarona y el resto del Club suspiraba.

-Kyouya-Sempai-llamó Haruhi-Llevamos ya 1 hora con esto. Creo que nos sabemos el baile de memoria

-La verdad es que no es justo torturar a los demás por 2 torpes que no saben hacerlo-concluyó el contable del Club-Que ensayen a solas…hasta que se acostumbren

-Si los dejas a solas se matan-puntuó Kaoru-Sólo dejen que cambiemos de pareja

-¡Eso!-exclamó el Rey-¡Tengo derecho a ir con Haruhi al…!

TLON

-¡No me refería a que tú tuvieses que cambiar!-exclamó Kaoru tras darle un capón

-Kyouya-sempai…-volvió a decir Haruhi-Yo también creo que Aral y Hikaru deberían hacer algo para mejorar su relación…pero no creo que debamos estropear el baile.

-Ay, Haruhi, Haruhi-suspiró Kyouya-¿No has aprendido que conmigo no se juega? Las parejas se quedan como están. No hay más que hablar.

Y ante esas palabra Kaoru y Haruhi se miraron y agacharon la cabeza suspirando. Iba a ser muy difícil…

…

-Tamaki-Sama. ¿Por qué no actúan hoy los gemelos?-preguntaba una de las huéspedes que llegaban

-Hikaru está ocupado ensayando con Aral-explicó el rubio-Pero…¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos, princesa?¿No te satisfago yo que sería mucho más dulce que cualquiera de esos 2 gemelos mediocres?¿No sería romántico una cena conmigo a la luz de la Luna?

-Tamaki-Sama…

-KYAAA

-Maldito bastardo-susurró Kaoru tumbado en un sofá con Haruhi sentada al lado

-Oye Kaoru-susurró la Fujioka-¿Por qué os peleasteis Hikaru y tú exactamente?

Kaoru miró hacia otro lado.

Ya llevaba una semana sin hablarse con su gemelo. Cada vez que Hikaru se encontraba con Kaoru en un pasillo, el primero le miraba con mala cara y se marchaba por el lado contrario que él.

La cabezonería de su hermano le cegaba sólo haciéndole ver que Kaoru quería separarle de Haruhi. Pero eso no era cierto.

-¿Kaoru?-preguntó Haruhi-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdona-contestó él volviendo en sí-¿Qué me preguntabas?

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Hikaru?-repitió la chica

-Bueno…-comenzó el pelirrojo-Hikaru piensa que cambié los nombres de los cuestionarios para separarlo de ti…

-Pero no lo hiciste ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces…¿Por qué te das por aludido?

Kaoru la observó y se quedó pensando. Ella tenía razón. Si él no había hecho nada…¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así?

Kaoru se levantó de repente y fue corriendo hacia la sala donde Hikaru y Aral ensayaban; pero el entrar sin llamar puede traer malas consecuencias.

-¿Qué narices hacéis?

Hikaru tenía agarrado el pelo de Aral y la arrimaba mucho a ella. Que él recordase, no hacía falta arrimarse tanto en el baile que ensayaban.

-Kaoru…-susurró Aral-Ayuda

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-La muy idiota ha enganchado su pelo con mi reloj

-Oye, idiota tu padre, niño. ¡AUH!

Al oír aquello y ver bien la escena Kaoru no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Haruhi, al oír las risas y chillidos se acercó y al ver la escena se quedó pasmada.

-Pero que…

-Haruhi…-gemía Aral-Desengánchame estos 73 kilos de estupidad del pelo

-Tranquila, ya me desengancho yo

Y Hikaru tiró del reloj.

Un mechón azul se quedó enganchado a él y el chillido de Aral retumbó en toda la Sala de Música.

-¡Animal!-chilló la inglesa dándole una patada en la espinilla

-¡Y tú que!

-Juro que el día menos pensado yo…

-¿Tú qué, mocosa? ¿Me arañarás? ¿Me tirarás del pelo a mí?

Kaoru se puso en medio antes de que Aral reaccionase y, tras cogerla del brazo, se la llevó de allí dejando a Hikaru solo con Haruhi.

…

-Creo que voy tener que cortarte el pelo…

-Dime que es una broma, Kaoru-decía Aral aun dolorida

-No es broma-aseguró él-El trasquilón se ve demasiado

-Mataré a tu hermano

-Te pediría por favor que no lo hicieses

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a hacer las paces con él

Como el pelirrojo esperaba, Aral se quedó en silencio. Pero luego le miró y le dijo:

-Me parece genial. Se os nota mucho que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro

Kaoru sonrió y, para sorpresa de Aral, la besó en la mejilla.

-Eres un cielo-le confesó-Ahora…¿Te lo dejo largo o corto?

…

Quedaban 3 días para el baile y Hikaru y Aral estaban mejorando bastante.

Ambos habían acordado con Kyouya el no pelearse hasta finalizar el baile, pero todos sabían que lo hacían por Kaoru.

Aun que Hikaru y él todavía no habían hecho las paces, no era de piedra. Hikaru sabía perfectamente que su hermano sufría al verle pelearse con Aral.

Al final, el primogénito de los Hitachiin había logrado aceptar que, callada, Aral podía ser una buena pareja de baile.

Realmente él nunca se había fijado tan profundamente en sus ojos azules ni había querido sentir bien el tacto de su mano…pero, por su parte, no estaba nada mal.

Al verlos tan juntos en ese momento Haruhi se encendía. No sabía por qué ahora no le gustaba que su prima se juntase tanto a Hikaru ni que Hikaru la sonriese tan dulcemente de esa manera.

Pero, nunca había sentido nada por Hikaru…¿Por qué tenía que sentirlo ahora?

-¿Pasa algo, Haruhi?-le preguntó Kaoru un día que la pilló desprevenida mirando a la pareja

-¿Me debe pasar algo?-dijo ella algo mosqueada

-No estarás celosa…-dijo Kaoru divertido

-Seguro que menos que tú

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que se nota a kilómetros que te gusta mucho Aral. Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto ni estar tan feliz con alguien durante tanto tiempo

-Ella me cae bien…sólo eso

-Ya, disimula

-Sí…pero tú te estás enamorando de Hikaru, cuñadita

Y Kaoru se fue riendo dejando a Haruhi apunto de tirarle un jarrón a la cabeza.

…

Llegó el baile y con él el final del pacto entre Hikaru y Aral.

Todo el Club rezaba para que no tuviesen motivos para pelearse.

Para no dar mucho la nota, habían decidido poner una peluca larga a Haruhi y vestirla con un vestido rosa mientras que a Aral le encasquetaban un vestido de color negro.

Hikaru y Kaoru apenas hablaban esa noche para extrañez de todo que, con las prisas, no pudieron darle importancia.

Habían quedado en ir saliendo por orden a abrir el baile empezando por Tamaki y Renge y acabando por Hikaru y Aral.

El Club siguió todas las instrucciones mientras que sonaba "Waltz for the Moon".

Tras Hikaru y Aral, fueron entrando más parejas.

-Llevas un vestido precioso, Aral-susurró Hikaru mientras que pasaba los brazos de Aral por detrás de su cuello

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriente-A mí me gusta más tu mechón hacia el otro lado, Kaoru

El chico la observó y sonrió.

-Así que este es el traro que hiciste con tu hermano para hacer las paces-adivinó la inglesa sonriente-Creo que me gusta

-¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Hikaru no pasaría mis brazos por detrás de su cuello-dijo ella divertida arrimándose más a él-Y…tus ojos y los de él no son iguales. A mí me gustan los ojos sinceros de MI Kaoru

-¿TU Kaoru?-susurró él divertido

-Sí-contestó Aral-El Kaoru que no pertenece al Host Club. El Kaoru dulce y protector que me ayudó a coger un bote de café un sábado inolvidable

Kaoru la miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas azules brillaban cual estrellas. Kaoru arrimó a Aral hacia él y se inclinó sobre ella.

Ella no se apartó. Aral podía notar cerca de sus labios el aliento del Hitachiin que cada vez se acercaba más…El momento se congeló…Sólo existían ellos y su aliento mezclándose mientras que sus labios se acercaban…

…

_**¡Tadá! El capítulo no es nada del otro Mundo pero…¿Habrá beso?¿No lo habrá? Chanán, Chanán xD.**_

_**Os dejo 3 preguntas:**_

_**¿Queréis que se besen?**_

_**¿Cuál es vuestro personaje favorito en el fic y por qué?**_

_**Y por último: ¿Con quién veis mejor a Aral?¿Hikaru o Kaoru? **_

_**Dejadme un review xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru la miró a Aral los ojos

_**Bienvenidas queridas anfitrionas!**_

_**Sí. Mi nivel de inspiración está alto últimamente…pero creo que me cogeré unas vacaiones xD. **_

_**Antes de los agradecimientos quiero decirle a Veroesmeraldy que este capítulo no se hubiese logrado sin ella. Gracias.**_

_**Y ahora gracias a:**_

_**Carime Jackson y Dey-San a las que invito a seguir leyendo y a las que agradezco mucho, mucho su review.**_

_**Ahora, disfruten del beso…**_

…

Kaoru miró a Aral los ojos. Sus pupilas azules brillaban cual estrellas. Kaoru arrimó a Aral hacia él y se inclinó sobre ella.

Ella no se apartó. Aral podía notar cerca de sus labios el aliento del Hitachiin que cada vez se acercaba más…El momento se congeló…Sólo existían ellos y su aliento mezclándose mientras que sus labios se acercaban…

Pero sus labios no llegaron a juntarse ya que, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Aral bailaba con Hunny y Kaoru con la acompañante de éste.

-¡Baila conmigo, Aral-Chan!-decía el rubio

Aral sonrió y asintió aunque por dentro maldecía la aparición inoportuna del sempai.

Entre cambios y bailes, Kaoru y Aral no pudieron hablar casi en el resto de la noche…

Finalmente el baile acabó, y el Host Club se despidió para volver a sus casas tras la pesada fatiga.

-Aral-logró llamarla Kaoru tras 2 horas sin poder acercarse a ella-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

-Oh-dijo ella-No, gracias, Kaoru. Por cierto, lo de antes…

-Lo siento-se disculpó el pelirrojo-Yo…

Kaoru no siguió porque Aral posó por un momento sus labios en los de él.

-No me pidas más hasta Navidades-bromeó ella echando a correr-Hasta mañana

Kaoru se quedó pasmado, al igual que Hikaru y Haruhi.

-Bueno…¿Y qué se siente cuando te dan el primer beso?-preguntó Hikaru a su hermano

-¿Por qué no lo descubres solito?-le dijo él orgulloso de sí mismo

-No me das envidia ¿Eh?-aclaró el otro algo molesto

-Seguro…-bromeó Kaoru-Vamos, anda. Tengo ganas de llegar a casa…

-A soñar con ella ¿No?

Kaoru cogió a Hikaru y lo metió en el coche de un pequeño empujón despidiéndose del Club.

Aun no podía creer lo que ella había hecho…pero tenía que reconocer que no había estado nada mal.

…

A la mañana siguiente Kyouya había logrado hacer que las primas y los gemelos limpiasen los restos de la fiesta.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacerlo todo nosotros?-se quejaba Hikaru intentando quitar una mancha de ponche de la alfombra

-Kyouya-sempai manipula con una sola mirada y no creo que tú te atrevas a contradecirle-le contestó Kaoru recogiendo papeles y demás

-Además somos los más pequeños y manipulables-dijo Haruhi con una escoba en la mano

-Pensad que ya no nos puede pasar nada peor-dijo Aral sonriente mientras ayudaba a Hikaru

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un viento cálido junto con unos pétalos de lirio inundó la habitación.

3 figuras femeninas se encontraban frente a la puerta y lo único que Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi pudieron decir fue:

-¡Vosotras otra vez no!

…

La puerta de la tercera sala de música se abrió de repente entrando por ella Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Mi señor-dijo Kaoru-Tenemos visita…

-Nosotros no quisimos dejarlas entrar, lo juramos-se disculpó Hikaru

Kyouya, Tamaki Hunny y Mori les miraron extrañados y luego comprendieron todo.

-El Zuka Club…

Benibara, Suzuran y Hinagiku entraron en la sala agarrando a Aral y Haruhi.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-decía la líder del Club-Venimos al Ouran a hablar con el director y nos encontramos que no solo seguís insultando a nuestra pequeña Haruhi haciéndola llevar esa ropa; si no que ahora tenéis otra chacha más

-¿Chacha?-dijo Aral-¡Yo no soy ninguna criada!¡Suéltame!

Aral dio un pisotón a Benibara que la soltó de inmediato.

-Mala chica-dijo ella-Me gusta…

-¿Por qué no os buscáis otras chicas?-preguntó Tamaki-¿Por qué siempre venís a por mi hijita?

-Si me vuelves a llamar así me voy con ellas-susurró Haruhi

Kyouya, tranquilo como siempre, se acercó a Benibara.

-Querida…podemos hacer un trato…

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-¡Una competición!-exclamó Hunny-¡Sería divertido!

-Bien dicho-agregó Tamaki-7 retos. Cada grupo elige un reto y un rival... Si ganamos nosotros no volvéis

-¿Y si ganamos nosotras?-inquirió la pequeña Hinagiku

-Os lleváis a Aral-dijo Hikaru

-Oye ¿Y por qué no se te llevan a ti?-se quejó la inglesa

-¿Ves que alguien se oponga?

Kaoru fue a levantar la mano, pero Hikaru le frenó.

-Eso sería un poco injusto ¿No crees?-dijo Suzuran-¿Por qué no nos llevamos a las 2 si ganamos?

-Y te regalamos un gemelo-dijo Aral sonriente

-A esos no los queremos para nada-dijo Benibara a lo que Aral chascó los dedos desilusionada-Pero me parece bien lo de los retos.

-Entonces…¿Quién elige primero?...

…

-No puedo creerme que hayan retado a Tamaki-sempai a una prueba de ropa-decía Haruhi

-Es lo que tiene-dijo Kyouya-Saben que va a perder

-Sabéis que una de las pruebas es por parejas ¿Verdad?-comentó Aral-Porque si no nos darían 7 entonces

-El azar decidirá quien es esa pareja-dijo Kyouya-Espero que, al menos, ganemos todos los puntos posibles

-Hikaru y Kaoru están arreglando a Tamaki-dijo Aral-Esta la perdemos…no les va a hacer ni caso

-Ciertamente…-comenzó Haruhi-Danos por perdidas

…

La contrincante de Tamaki era Hinagiku que tan solo por su cara inocente y porque le quedaba toda la ropa estupendamente.

Simplemente con un vestido amarillo de girasoles con pamela y bolso a juego barrió los pantalones blancos y la camisa negra ajustada de Tamaki.

-1 a 0-dijo Benibara-Empezamos bien

-Ya le dijimos que no se pusiese eso-dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez

-Ya cállense-se quejó Tamaki-Aun podemos ganar

-¡Eh, patéticos, os toca!-exclamó Suzuran

-Yo quiero retarte a ti-dijo Kyouya-Te reto a un rompecabezas

El Zuka Club se miró y se echó a reír.

-Suzuran es campeona en hacer rompecabezas-informó Benibara-A ver que sabes hacer…

Enseguida Hikaru y Kaoru trajeron un cubo de rubik a cada uno.

Esta vez el Host Club si tenía la certeza de que iban a ganar el punto…y así lo hicieron.

Simplemente cuando Suzuran ya llevaba 3 caras y Kyouya ninguna, éste hizo algo tan extraño como completar el cubo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El Host Club lo celebró y el Zuka los miró con odio.

-¡Siguiente prueba!-exclamó Benibara-¡Retamos a Morinozuka a hacer un discurso!

Horrorizadas, Aral y Haruhi se miraron diciendo:

-¡Estamos perdidas!

…

Obviamente Mori no iba a ganar la prueba. Así que el Zuka Club les sacaba otro punto de ventaja.

En su turno, el Host Club decidió retar a Hinagiku a un concurso de comer pasteles contra Hunny consiguiendo así el empate.

El que retasen a Kaoru a un partido de baloncesto 1 contra 1 no ayudó a ganar puntos pues parecía que a éste no se le daba bien ese deporte.

-Lo siento, Aral-Chan-le susurró mientras las chicas lo celebraban

-No pasa nada-dijo ella cogiéndole la mano-Lo has intentado. Pronto será mi turno. No nos iremos

Kaoru volvió a dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que a Aral tanto le gustaban.

La chica enrojeció y prestó atención al siguiente reto.

-Quedan Hikaru, Aral y Haruhi-enumeró Tamaki-¿Qué hacemos?

Kyouya cerró los ojos pensativo. La 3ª sala de música se quedó en silencio hasta que el Anfitrión habló:

-Haruhi hará una prueba de traje de baño

-¿QUÉÉÉ?-exclamó el resto del Host

Benibara sonrió.

-Entonces posará Hinagiku…

-No, no, no-torció Kyouya-Nosotros queremos que tú seas su contrincante

El Zuka Club se quedó de piedra; pero Benibara sonrió y dijo:

-Acepto

-¿Estás loco?-le espetó Hikaru-Haruhi no ganará. Perderemos a las chicas

-Si Haruhi gana quedaremos empate-informó Kyouya-Y Benibara no es que tenga buen cuerpo para ponerse un traje de baño

-Pero entonces…-comenzaron Aral y Hikaru-¡YO TENGO QUE HACER LA PRUEBA CONJUNTA CON Ell!

…

Kyouya nunca fallaba y, ciertamente, Haruhi ganó la prueba por mucho. Habían quedado empate…Ahora era el turno de Hikaru y Aral en un partido de Tennis a 10 puntos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-decían los 2 mientras se ponían sus trajes correspondientes-¿Por qué a mí?

-Bueno…-comenzó Hunny-¡Habláis a la vez! Eso es bueno

Ambos salieron de detrás de los biombos con cara de malas pulgas.

Hikaru llevaba un traje de tenista con pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes mientras que Aral lucía falda y camiseta corta.

-Os mataremos-dijeron los 2 a la vez

-No lo creo-contestó todo el Club a lo que ambos chicos tuvieron que tragarse las quejas y salir a jugar.

Parecía que todo el Ouran iba a ver el partido, y eso no ayudaba a Aral que odiaba que todo el Mundo estuviese pendiente de ella.

-Hikaru…-susurró ella mientras le daba la mano a Benibara y a Suzuran-Si haces que perdamos aposta para que me vaya juro ir a vengarme. Sé donde vives

-Pondré trampas anti-estúpidas-dijo el Hitachiin-Ahora sólo juguemos.

Aral asintió y ambos se pusieron en posición.

El partido era reñido y siempre les pasaba lo mismo. Hikaru y Aral metían punto y el Zuka les empataba. Otro punto y empate…Constantemente así.

Aunque el real problema de Hikaru es que no era de piedra. Mentiría si dijese que a Aral no le quedaba bien ese traje y que más de una vez se había quedado mirándole la falda cuando ella corría a dar un punto.

Hikaru movió la cabeza bruscamente para apartarse los pensamientos de la mente y estar atento al juego.

En un momento de descanso, el Hitachiin se deshizo de la camiseta quedándose a jugar a pecho descubierto.

Las chicas del Ouran chillaron emocionadas y Haruhi enrojeció…aunque no era la única…

Por un momento Aral no pudo fijarse en otra cosa que no fuese el cuerpo del Hitachiin…y eso hizo que perdiesen un punto. Ahora iban 9 a 9.

-Por favor, Hikaru-rezaron Aral, Haruhi, Tamaki y Kaoru-Tenemos que ganar este tanto

-Aral…

La inglesa se giró hacia Hikaru que se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin más.

-Por favor…tenemos que conseguir este punto…por el bien de Kaoru

Aral asintió y le abrazó para desearle suerte.

-¡Juguemos!-exclamó Hikaru dándole la señal a Aral para sacar

Parecía que el último tanto se había hecho más largo puesto que ninguno de los 2 equipos quería fallar.

Una pelota un poco más alta de Benibara podía hacerles perder el set.

-A esa no llegaremos, Hikaru-se quejó Aral

-¡Sí que llegas!-exclamó el pelirrojo aupándola

Y tenía razón. Aral logró darle a la pelota y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Ni Benibara ni Suzuran lograron golpearla. ¡Habían ganado!

El instituto estalló en vítores y el Host Club saltó de alegría.

Aral, en el suelo, abrió los ojos encontrándose a Hikaru bajo ella.

El Hitachiin la miró sonriente y la abrazó contra él.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-dijo sonriente

-Gracias-dijo la inglesa

-Ahora…-comenzó Hikaru-¿Puedes quitarte de encima?

Aral sonrió y asintió pero un grito de ambos decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices…?-comenzó el pelirrojo

-Creo que has enganchado tu cremallera con mi falda

-¡No me…!

-Espera, espera…No te pongas nervioso…Déjame que…

-No, no, no toques, déjalo…

-No podemos quedarnos así

-Sí podemos…

-¡Yo no quiero quedarme así!

-¡Ni yo! ¡Pero no te voy a dejar que toques ahí!

-Pues desengánchame tú...

-¡Ni de coña!

-¡Hikaru!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír. Parecía que estaban destinados a discutir pasase lo que pasase…

-A ver…-comenzó la inglesa-Cierra los ojos…piensa en…lo que más te guste…

-¿Para qué?

-Tú hazlo

Hikaru obedeció y cerró los ojos…Lo que más le gustaba…lo que más le gustaba…

La imagen de Haruhi en traje de baño se dibujó en su mente por un instante. Pero, dejando pasmado al Hitachiin, ésta se transformó en Aral repentinamente.

Y sintió el tirón.

Hikaru gritó y abrió los ojos viendo a Aral ya de pie sonriendo con su carita de ángel.

-A que no era tan difícil

-Bestia

-Idiota

-¡Ya párense de pelear!-exclamó Haruhi-¡Hemos ganado!

-¡Fiesta para todo el Mundo!

El Ouran estalló en gritos y abrazos al Host Club mientras que el Zuka Club se iba algo deprimido…pero eso ya no importaba…

Hikaru miró a Aral y no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía por qué lo hacía…Pero tenía que descubrirlo…

…

_**Y aquí concluye el capítulo más largo de mi vida xD.**_

_**Quiero reviews! Me ha costado mucho sépanlo T.T**_

_**(Mentira, todo esto es gracias a Veroesmeraldy que me ayudó)**_

_**¿Vosotros también queréis ayudar? Buscad mi msn en mi profile ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bueno, bueno...Seguimos con la buena racha . Más actualizaciones y más lectaras. ¡¡Bien!!_**

**_Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los otros. Pido reviews )_**

**_Y mis agradecimientos a:_**

**_Vero: Ay! Mi Vero! ¿Quién sabe si Kaoru se quitaría la playera? xD Prometí que te traería un nuevo capítulo pronto y aquí está . Espero que te guste mucho :)_**

**_Dey-San: Por si acaso eran pocos ¡otro! xD. Tengo buena racha, ya ves. Uhm...Por ahora no sé sabe que pasará con esos 4 que, creo yo, no se entienden ni ellos...pero aun así espero que te guste el capítulo...Por cierto ¿Quién crees qué es más conveniente para Aral? :P_**

**_Ahora os animo a las demás a seguir leyendo y a dejar review. _**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

...

Los meses pasaron y el frío otoño dejó paso al insoportable invierno

Los meses pasaron y el frío otoño dejó paso al insoportable invierno.

Desde muy pequeña Aral había amado esa estación debido a que le encantaba la nieve y siempre había preferido el frío al calor…

Sentada en su sillón de la 3ª Sala de Música, Aral observaba sonriente la nieve caer mientras que sus clientas la miraban a ella algo admiradas y extrañadas.

-Aral-Chan-dijo una-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, nada, Suzuki-dijo la inglesa volviendo en sí-Sólo es que me encanta la nieve…es hermoso ver como todo se cubre de blanco y el sol se refleja creando colores en la nieve

-Sí, la nieve es tan hermosa…-dijo la compañera de Suzuki-¿Jugabas mucho en la nieve?

-Oh, sí, siempre-contestó Aral-Mi niñera me llevaba siempre a jugar con ella…

-Que linda estampa-dijeron las 2 a la vez

Aral y Haruhi se miraron y sonrieron. Parecía que las chicas de Ouran tenían una habilidad para llorar por un momento triste o para chillar cuando algo les gustaba mucho.

El sonido de un golpe y de cerámica rompiéndose las hizo girarse. Kaoru, sentado en el suelo, se palpaba la nuca con la mano.

-¡Hunny-sempai!-exclamó-¡Te dije que no podíamos dejar el conejito ahí en medio!

-¡Kaoru!-dijo Hikaru arrodillándose junto a él-¿Estás bien?¿Te has hecho daño? Yo…yo…

-Hikaru…-susurró Kaoru mirándole a los ojos-Estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño golpe

-¡No!-exclamó Hikaru-Aunque sea pequeño no puedo dejar que te pase nada…¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Hikaru…

-Kaoru…

-KYAAA

Aral y Haruhi volvieron a poner cara de no entender. El acto reflejo de Aral había sido levantarse y hacer amago de ir hacia Kaoru a ayudarle, pero al ver a Hikaru en camino y deducir que era una actuación prefirió quedarse quieta.

-Aral-Chan…-comenzó la amiga de Suzuki-¿Tú ibas a ayudar a Kaoru?

-¡Of course!-contestó ella-Mi instinto no quería que Kaoru-San estuviese ahí tirado sin que yo le ayudase

-KYAA que hermoso es el amor maternal

Aral las observó. ¿De verdad pagaban para hacer eso? Aun no lo entendía muy bien la verdad.

Aral pidió disculpas a sus clientas y se acercó a Kaoru y Hikaru.

-¿Estás bien, Kaoru?-preguntó Aral dulcemente

-Sí-contestó él aun teatralmente-Sólo fue el golpe

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano, Aral-Chan-dijo Hikaru

-Es lo que debo hacer-contestó ella cediéndole la mano a Kaoru-Mejor ir levantándose

Kaoru sonrió y cogió la mano de Aral y la de Hikaru para que, al apoyar el pie, volviese a caer dando un pequeño gemido.

Aral y Hikaru se miraron horrorizados.

-Eso no es de la actuación, Kaoru-susurró Hikaru nervioso

-No actúo es que…agh…

Aral se volvió a agachar y levantó un poco el pantalón a Kaoru. El tobillo del Hitachiin estaba bastante hinchado y de un color rosáceo que a ella no le gustaba nada.

-Dime que no has hecho la tontería de torcértelo aposta-suplicó Aral

-¿Por qué se lo iba a torcer aposta?-preguntó Hikaru

-Tiene un esguince algo grave-informó Aral

Las clientas los miraban preocupadas y eso le gustó a Kyouya que siempre veía eso como más dinero para el Club.

Aral rozó el hinchazón a Kaoru con los dedos y éste gritó de dolor.

-¡Haruhi!-exclamó Aral-Déjame el botiquín…

-¿Tan grave es?-preguntó Kaoru

-Te voy a amputar el pie

Hikaru y Kaoru la miraron horrorizados y ella rió.

-¡Era una broma!-exclamó-Pero es grave. Digamos que tu hermano te va a llevar a caballito cosa de una semana y que luego debes procurar no pisar fuerte hasta que se te cure de verdad, Kaoru

-Y pensar que lo hemos ensayado 20 veces y no te has hecho nada-dijo Hikaru riendo para luego inclinarse hasta casi rozar los labios de su hermano-Pero yo te cuidaré y seré muy amable contigo

-Hikaru…

-Kaoru…

-KYAAAA

Aral sonrió. Ellos 2 aprovechaban todo para actuar.

Haruhi no tardó nada en traer el botiquín con el que Aral vendó el pie a Kaoru para que le doliese menos.

-Ya está-dijo Aral-Pero hazme caso y procura no hacerte más daño

-Que hermoso es el instinto protector de Aral-dijo Suzuki-¡Como se preocupa por sus compañeros!

Aral sonrió y de pronto ocurrió algo que ella no se esperaba…

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru la abrazaron y la besaron cada uno en una mejilla.

-Thank's, Aral-Chan-dijeron ambos a la vez

-KYAAA

Aral enrojeció y se puso de pie.

-You're welcome. Disculpadme un momento

Aral se fue camino al baño y Haruhi la siguió.

La inglesa llegó al grifo y lo abrió para echarse agua en la cara.

-Parece ser que tú también tienes debilidad por esos 2-se burló Haruhi-¿Ahora también vas detrás de Hikaru?

-Ni en mis peores sueños-contestó ella-Y además no voy tras Kaoru…

-¿Y lo del beso en el baile fue un lapsus?

-¿Y lo de pegarse tanto a Hikaru?

-Tramposa ¬¬

Aral rió y le tiró la toalla.

-No te voy a decir que Kaoru no me guste…sólo que le veo más como un hermano mayor

-¿Eso quiere decir qué te va el incesto?

-Haruhi…

La Fujioka rió y se alejó de ella corriendo. Aral sonrió y fue a salir del baño pero alguien la empujó hacia dentro.

Tras el pequeño lapsus de quien podía ser descubrió que podría reconocer esa melena anaranjada donde fuese.

-Hikaru ¿Qué haces?

-¿Intentabas robarme el papel ahí fuera o qué?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-El rollo de vendarle el tobillo y eso. ¿Querías robarme el papel o quieres provocar a Kaoru?

-¿Puedo elegir comodín del público?

-No me vaciles, Evans

-¿Esto ya es que necesitas una dosis de discusión conmigo cada día o que necesitas que, para variar, una mujer te grite y te toque aunque sea dándote una bofetada?

-No juegues que puedes salir mal parada

-¿Quién ha ganado en todas nuestras discusiones?

-¡Kaoru que nos frenaba!

-¡Y si no nos frenase te hubiera vuelto a romper la nariz! ¿Todo esto es por Kaoru, por qué te gusto o por qué te sientes inferior ante mí?

-Un poco de la primera y de la segunda

-Ahora me vacilas tú a mí

-Sí

-¿Y cuál es tu verdadero problema?

-¡Tú eres el problema! Parece que quieres separarme de Kaoru

-¡Anda! Yo creí que eras tú el que te separabas solito de él cuando le decías que él quería separarte de Haruhi

-Tú le das cizaña para separarnos. Él no es el mismo de antes…

-No…ahora sonríe un poco más. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque Kaoru no necesita un hermano engreído que sólo le quiera cuando Haruhi no le haga caso. Es que ese es tu problema, Hikaru. ¡Lo egoísta que eres! ¡Así no me extraña que Haruhi apenas se fije en ti y que Kaoru ya no te vea como el de antes!

PLAS

…

-A ver…¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué te ha pasado?-preguntaba Kaoru a Aral mientras que le ponía hielo en la mejilla inflamada

-Que me di con la puerta del baño-mintió ella

-¿Y de qué color era la puerta?

-Naranja

-¿Y no sería de la marca Hikaru Hitachiin?

-No…tu hermano es un tipo tan correcto que jamás pegaría a una mujer

-¿Le estás ocultando para no hacerme daño?

-Que no, Kaoru, en serio-volvió a mentir-Créeme

Kaoru la observó, mentía. Y Kaoru lo sabía perfectamente. Pero seguro que tenía sus motivos.

-Oye Aral…

-¿Sí?

-Me dijeron que el Sábado de la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños…Justo después de acabar las clases

-¿Yo te dije alguna vez el día de mi cumpleaños?

-No-contestó él mientras jugaba a hacerle algún peinado bonito a la chica-Pero Kyouya-sempai lo dijo un día

-¿A sí?-dijo la otra de malagana

-Ahá. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

-Yo…-comenzó ella y luego rió-La verdad es que no me gustan los cumpleaños

-¿Por qué?

-Hasta conocerte a ti no tenía amigos ¿Recuerdas? Mis cumpleaños se basaban en un pastel y un regalito. Pero lo celebraba sola… y alguna vez me obligaron a celebrarlo con hijos de otros actores con los que, sinceramente, nunca me llevé bien

-¡Pero yo quiero regalarte algo!-dijo Kaoru para luego apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la chica-¿Qué tal un anillo?

-¿Para partirle mejor la nariz a tu hermano?

-¿Prefieres un muñequito de vudú de Hikaru?

-¡Ay! Sí, please…

Kaoru rió y la abrazó. Aral agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Kaoru…eres mi mejor amigo ¿Lo sabías?

-Lo suponía-contestó él sin dejar de abrazarla

-Y sabes que sin ti yo ahora mismo estaría cortándome las venas en Inglaterra ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé y me gusta pensar que soy un héroe

Aral rió y se le sujetó los brazos.

-Y sabes que si te alejas de mí me puedes dar por muerta ¿Verdad?

-Nunca me alejaré de ti, Aral, nunca.

-Y también sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?

Kaoru sonrió.

-I love you too, Aral

Aral sonrió y le abrazó.

-Tenerte aquí es mi regalo. No quiero nada más

Kaoru también la abrazó y tras 2 segundos de silencio dijo:

-¿Y por qué, si me quieres tanto, no me dices qué te ha pasado en la cara?

…

Hikaru daba vueltas y vueltas por la 3ª Sala de Música. Parecía que no podía estarse quieto.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho que perdiese tanto los estribos? ¿Por qué si la odiaba tanto se arrepentía de haberle dado la bofetada?

Sabía que el que Aral vendase en pie a Kaoru había sido el detonante de sus celos. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía celos de Aral?

O quizá no eran de Aral…

No era como Aral trataba a su hermano…Si no como Kaoru la miraba y sonreía.

¡Estaba teniendo celos de Kaoru!

-AHH, POR DIOS

Hikaru se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano.

Si recordaba bien, ella le había parecido guapa la primera vez…Y, si recordaba bien, ella misma le había dejado mal haciéndole una simple llave…¡Ahí empezó la pelea!

Pero también recordó la cara picarona con la que lo miró cuando él estaba en el suelo…

Todo lo que podía justificar esto, también, es que se parecía mucho a Haruhi…

Pero Haruhi era tan reservada…Y Aral tan…explosiva…

Y la puerta se abrió apareciendo por ella el fruto de su hipocondría.

-¿Qué haces ahí solo?-preguntó sin apenas mirarle

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí si ni siquiera has mirado hacia acá?-se extrañó Hikaru

-Porque creo que tengo un radar con el que localizo fácilmente a los Hitachiin-contestó la inglesa

-¿A qué has venido?

-Tamaki me pidió unas cajas que había en un armario de por aquí-dijo Aral

-El de detrás de los palos de kendo-dijo él sin mirarla

-Gracias.

Hikaru cerró los ojos para volver a meditar y cuando los abrió vio a Aral mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué miras?

-Ayúdame a cogerlas…el estúpido de Tamaki no me ha dado una escalera

-Pues salta

-No llego, lumbrera

-¡Oh está bien!

Hikaru se levantó y se acercó al armario junto a ella. Realmente las cajas estaban alto…ni siquiera llegaba él.

-Vale…-dijo Hikaru-¿Qué tal si te aúpo?

-Mientras que no nos caigamos como en el partido…

-Pero si te lo pasaste pipa…

-¿¡Me quieres subir ya!?

Hikaru suspiró y la levantó.

-¡La tengo! ¡AH!

En un segundo pasaron 4 cosas distintas: Hikaru perdió el equilibrio haciéndolos caer; la puerta se cerró no se sabía como y las espadas de Kendo las bloquearon dejándolos encerrados a los 2 solos en el armario sin saber cuando alguien podía ir a sacarlos…

...

**_Well...soy mala, pérfida y horrible, sí. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se matan...a lo mejor se acercan...Si quieres saber más espera al próximo capítulo )_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bienvenidas mis queridas Anfitrionas.**_

_**Como siempre espero que os guste este capítulo y agradezco a mis lectoras sus reviews.**_

_**Ahora, disfruten. :)**_

…

Aral abrió los ojos pudiendo observar un bello cielo azul a través de las hojas rosáceas de un cerezo.

Bajo su cabeza notaba las piernas de alguien…y en su cabello una mano que la acariciaba.

Podía apostar una pierna a que reconocería esa mano en cualquier lugar.

-¿Kaoru?

-Buenos días, Aral-dijo él-¿Ya estás bien?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Monte Fuji…Te dije que te traería aquí cuando cumpliésemos 2 meses

-¿Cumplir 2 meses?-se extrañó ella

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

-¿Esto es un sueño? Porque no me quiero despertar…

Kaoru sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

Un beso tierno, dulce y a la vez mágico.

A lo lejos, una voz la llamaba:

-Aral…

-¿Hikaru?

-Aral, despierta…Aral…

Kaoru la observó y le dedicó su famosa sonrisa.

-Parece que el sueño se acaba aquí…Te quiero, Aral…

El paisaje se iba, y con él Kaoru.

-¡No, espera!-suplicó ella-Kaoru…

Aral abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a Hikaru alumbrado por la luz del teléfono móvil. Y entonces recordó lo que le había pasado.

Hikaru la miraba preocupado a pesar de todo y, enseguida, la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el Hitachiin

-Sí-contestó la inglesa frotándose la nuca-Pero me duele la cabeza…¿Por qué aun estamos aquí?

-Tú te diste un golpe y quedaste noqueada-contestó él-Y la puerta está atrancada

-Lo que significa que…

-No podemos salir

-¡NO!-chilló Aral dando puñetazos a la puerta-¡Por favor, sacadnos de aquí! ¡HARUHI!¡KAORU!

-Tranquila, Aral, tranquila…

-¡Soy claustrofóbica, Hikaru!-exclamó Aral con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-No chilles, tranquilízate…

-¡No me puedo tranquilizar!-gritó-Estoy encerrada en un armario contigo y sin posibilidades de que alguien nos encuentre

-¿Quieres calmarte?

-¡NO!

-Cálmate o si no…

-¿Si no qué?

Aral no debió hacer esa pregunta porque, de pronto, Hikaru la apoyó contra la puerta y la besó.

Aral se quedó helada y luego cerró los ojos. Ella en ese momento no pensaba que esos eran los labios de Hikaru…si no que eran los de Kaoru…

Hikaru se separó poco a poco y se sentó en el suelo acunándola.

-Ahora tranquila…duérmete…

Y con las caricias de Hikaru y el cansancio por estar gritando, Aral volvió a caer en un profundo sueño…

…

Aquella vez no soñó nada…O eso creyó; porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba tumbada en un cómodo sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kaoru.

El pelirrojo la miró y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien que ya estés despierta!

-¿Esto no es un sueño?

-No-cortó el Hitachiin-Te encontramos encerrada con Hikaru…estabas totalmente dormida…debes estar cansada de soñar…

-¿Y Hikaru?-preguntó Aral sentándose

-Ayudando a Haruhi con las clientas-contestó el pelirrojo observándola-Me ha resultado curioso que no le matases tras 2 horas ahí dentro

-Soy claustrofóbica-dijo ella-además él no ha hecho nada para…

Y de pronto en su mente se dibujó el beso que Hikaru le robó. Aral enrojeció y miró al suelo a la vez que Kaoru la miró extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó algo preocupado

-Sí…sólo…mareada…Voy al baño

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?

Aral le miró con una ceja alzada y él enrojeció.

-Eres muy mal pensada ¿Lo sabías?

-Y tú un pequeño salidillo

Kaoru sonrió y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que se metió en el baño.

Tan frágil. Tan linda. Y tan pérfida…

…

El 26 de Diciembre estaba cercano y Aral ya temblaba al ver su cumpleaños a la vuelta de la esquina…

Nunca le había gustado ese día…y su padre ya le había dicho que trabajaría…así que lo volvería a celebrar sola.

Aral procuró pasar los últimos 3 días del primer trimestre tranquila y sin pensar mucho en ese día…de hecho, ni siquiera iba a molestarse en preocuparse porque fuese un día más…

Iría al supermercado por la mañana, buscaría algo de comer y luego se tumbaría a descansar. Sí, ese era su plan perfecto…

Mas parecía que su plan iba a irse a la porra puesto que, cuando llegó a casa y encendió la luz, vio a su padre y al Host Club con un montón de adornos, regalos y demás gritando "FELICIDADES".

Aral no sabía como reaccionar. Era la mejor sorpresa que le habían dado en la vida y, de seguro, Kaoru lo había organizado todo.

El pequeño Hitachiin se acercó a ella que se le tiró al cuello abrazándolo.

-Kaoru…te dije que yo no quería nada…

-Y yo te dije que te haría un regalo…todos te hemos hecho uno…

Kaoru señaló el montón de paquetitos que había sobre el sofá.

Aral sonrió y se acercó hacia su padre y el resto del Club.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija-dijo Kurama abrazándola-Ojalá te gusten los regalos

-Gracias, papá

-¡Aral-Chan!-exclamó Hunny-Mori-Chan y yo te hicimos una tarta

-¡Gracias, Mitsukuni-sensei, Morinozuka-Sensei! ¡Gracias a todos!

El Host Club sonrió y uno a uno la fueron abrazando.

-Ven y abre tus regalos, Aral-dijo Haruhi sentándose en el suelo junto a ella y Kaoru

Aral asintió y fue cogiendo los regalos que su padre le daba.

-Èste es mío y de Haruhi-comentó él dándole un paquete de tamaño pequeño-Espero que te guste

Aral lo cogió sonriente y lo abrió encontrándose una esclava de plata con su nombre grabado.

-¡Thank's!-exclamó poniéndosela-¡Es muy bonita!

Ambos sonrieron y dejaron que Tamaki y Kyouya le diesen su regalo.

Aral no sabía cómo reaccionar al abrir el paquete y encontrarse un cuadro de Tamaki hecho a mano.

-Lo ha pintado Kyouya-dijo Tamaki-Pero así recordarás siempre a tu señor

-Thank's. ¿No le toca a Hikaru o Kaoru?

Hikaru asintió y le tiró un paquete que contenía el peluche de un lobo.

-¡Es precioso, Hikaru!-exclamó Aral-¡Thank's!

Hikaru sonrió y todas las vistas se posaron en Kaoru de repente.

-¿Dónde está tu regalo, muchacho?-preguntó Kurama casi amenazante

-Mi regalo he de dárselo esta noche-explicó el Hitachiin-Quiero invitar a su hija Aral al cine y a cenar si me lo permite

El Host Club se miró impresionado y Aral sonrió mientras que Kurama lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto el adulto sonrió y puso la mano en la cabeza de Kaoru.

-Está bien. Pero no me la traigas tarde

Kaoru asintió y sonrió a Aral.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Hikaru le invadió algo por dentro…algo que podía llamarse perfectamente envidia.

…

El cumpleaños consistió en comer todos juntos puesto que el padre de Aral trabajaba y no le gustaba que estuviesen todos allí.

Aral dio las gracias a todos una vez más y luego se acercó personalmente a Kaoru.

-¿Te vengo a buscar sobre las 9 y media?-preguntó el pelirrojo-Daremos un paseo

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dijo ella

-Pero quiero hacerlo-insistió cogiéndole las manos-Te veré a las 9 y media

Aral asintió y todos se fueron dejando a ambas primas solas en la casa.

Haruhi se acercó a Aral y le dio un codazo.

-Parece que vas a tener lo que querías…-comentó Haruhi-Enhorabuena

-Haruhi…¡Nunca he tenido una cita! ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Vas a necesitar mucha ayuda…

…

Haruhi explicó varias cosas a Aral para que no metiese la pata y lo estropease todo a la vez que la ayudaba a elegir una buena ropa y le hizo 2 trenzas.

-¿Crees que habrá algo?-preguntó Aral mientras que Haruhi la maquillaba

-¿A qué te refieres con algo?-se extrañó

-Me refiero a si crees que me besará…

-Oh. Sí, seguro.

-¡Haruhi!

-¡Qué!¡Yo te dije lo que querías oír!

Aral la fulminó con la mirada y sonó el timbre.

Enseguida la inglesa se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido.

-¿Voy bien?

-Sí, muy bien-aseguró Haruhi-¡Let's go!

Haruhi sacó a Aral del baño y la condujo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Kaoru vestido con unos vaqueros y un bello jersey negro que le sentaba demasiado bien.

-¿Estás lista?...

…

_**¡Y aquí cerramos! Sé que el capítulo es algo más corto pero necesitaba cortarlo aquí xD**_

_**Bueno, como mala noticia he de comunicarles que la próxima actualización puede tardar debido a que el Martes me voy de vacaciones durante 2 semanas T.T**_

_**Ruego a mis lectores no se impacienten que intentaré subir la cita antes de ese día. ¡Lo juro!**_

_**Dejen review )**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wii, volví queridas Anfitrionas xD**_

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Seamos rápidos que sé que tenéis ganas de leer.**_

_**No quiero que me maten ¿Neh?**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Vero: Bueno, gracias por leer y por el review y a ver si vuelves muchacha ToT**_

_**Dreaming: He aquí la cita xD. Espero que te guste. Gracias**_

_**Izuky: Gracias. Espro que sigas leyendo :)**_

_**Klau: ¡Dios mío a eso llamo yo un review! Jejeje. También te agradezco que hayas dibujado a Aral y me gustaría que la pudieses mandar a "albacanse arroba Hotmail punto com"(Es que no me deja agregar direcciones ¬¬) Gracias por leer y espero que te guste.**_

_**Y aquí está el fic. **_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

…

Aun no sabía como había ocurrido.

Hacía un par de horas Aral estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña comida, descansar y olvidarse de todo y de repente se encontraba sentada en el asiento de atrás de una flamante limusina con el mejor amigo que jamás habría tenido mientras que sus nervios se hacían cada vez más vistosos.

-Aral…¿Te pasa algo en la pierna?-preguntó su acompañante algo nervioso también

-Esto…no. Es una manía mía-dijo ella sonriente

Kaoru sonrió también. El jersey negro le marcaba pecho y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Por otra parte ella no se quedaba atrás: Haruhi le había encasquetado un vestido de tirantes con la espalda abierta y con triángulos que dejaban ver dorados pliegues de su piel.

El Hitachiin pensó en si realmente había hecho bien en invitarla a cenar o si algo haría que la cagara definitivamente.

De pronto la limusina dio un derrape y Aral cayó sobre Kaoru.

-¡Hikaita, conduce despacio!-exclamó el chico

-Lo siento, señor. Un idiota se nos pegó demasiado-se disculpó el joven conductor

-No tenemos prisa. Puedes ir despacio…-y cerró la ventanilla que los insonorizaba.

Aral se había separado de él más rápido de lo que se había caído roja como un tomate.

Preocupado, Kaoru se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó

-S-sí-contestó ella aun muy roja

-¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Volvemos a casa?

-¡No!-Aral sabía que su temperatura se debía a su rubor-Kaoru, quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

Kaoru sonrió y asintió. En ese momento creía que nada podía estropearles la noche.

…

-¡Cuándo te dije que te pegases a ellos no me refería literalmente, idiota!-le decía Hikaru a Tamaki-¡No quiero que los mates!

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que seguir a los miembros del Club que tienen citas?-preguntaba Haruhi muy resentida

-Fácil, querida Haruhi-comenzó Kyouya-Si Kaoru se enamorase de Aral y Aral de Kaoru nuestro numerito de "Amor entre hermanos" caería y la mayoría de las clientas se irían.

-¡Pero el amor es libre!-exclamó Haruhi-¡Déjenlos que hagan lo que quieran!

-¡Ay, mi hijita!-exclamó Tamaki-Aun no sabes nada del Mundo de los negocios

-Oigan basta de charlas que ya han frenado-dijo Hikaru-Aparca cerca y sin que nos vean

Tamaki obedeció y los 6 miembros del Club salieron del coche y siguieron silenciosamente a la pareja sin escuchar a una Haruhi que estaba totalmente en contra de aquellos desdichados planes.

…

Kaoru pensaba llevar a Aral al cine y luego a cenar por lo que primero pararon a mirar las carteleras.

-Uhm…¿Qué película te gustaría ver, Aral?

-Uhm…me gustan las de terror…-dijo ella con inocencia

-¿Te gustaría ver la del fantasma que sale en las fotos?

-Preferiría ver una más gore…¡Vamos a ver una con tripas!

-A veces me das miedo

Aral rió y le cogió de la mano comprando las entradas.

A poco más de 10 metros se encontraba el resto del Club que los imitaron automáticamente.

-Que bonita peli para una cita-ironizó Haruhi-¿Por qué no nos vamos? ¡Déjenlos en paz!

-Mori…

El chico cogió a Haruhi y le tapó la boca ante la orden de Tamaki metiéndose todos en la misma película y colocándose unas filas más para atrás.

-Desde aquí se les ve perfectamente-dijo Hikaru-Ya podéis hacer algo para impedir que se toquen o se besen

-Tomando el hecho de que nos separan 3 filas de ellos y que éstas están llenas poco podremos hacer, Hikaru-dijo sabiamente Kyouya-Así que será mejor disfrutar de la peli…

-¿Disfrutar? ¡Dicen que esta peli es malísima!

Una mujer les mandó callar y ellos obedecieron.

La película se llevo acabo con demasiada tranquilidad. Kaoru esperaba tener alguna oportunidad para abrazar a Aral en un susto o algo parecido, pero parecía que los zombies no le daban mucho miedo.

Él tampoco temía eso. Le gustaban las pelis de miedo con sangre. Pero recordó que Hikaru no las soportaba y por un momento pensó que estaría haciendo él.

-¿Piensas en tu hermano?-preguntó Aral de pronto

-¿Qué?-se extrañó el Hitachiin-¡No! Yo sólo…

-Él debe aprender que tú también puedes salir con chicas-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa y de pronto se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos-Tengo frío

Kaoru sonrió y la abrazó dejándola apoyarse en él.

Aral sonrió. Realmente no tenía nada de frío, pero quería estar pegada a él y poder oler su esencia. Necesitaba que él la acariciase.

¿Y si en la cena le decía lo que sentía?

¡Sí! Era una buena idea. Se lo diría.

…

-¡Qué mala era!-dijo Aral riendo junto a Kaoru a la salida de la sala

-¡Pues la elegiste tú!-espetó él con una sonrisa

-Por eso era mala. No daba nada de miedo. Apenas daba asco…

-¿Y crees que tendrás suficiente estómago para cenar?

-Yo sí. Pero a lo mejor tu refinado estómago no lo está

-Es aprueba de todo-dijo Kaoru riendo y se cubrió cuando vio que Aral cerraba el puño para golpearle a ver si era cierto-¡Pero por si acaso no pruebes!

Aral rió y le cogió de la mano dejando que él la condujese al restaurante.

Aun así no muy lejos de allí el resto del Host estaba echando hasta la primera papilla.

Mori y Kyouya esperaban fuera de los baños mientras que los demás salían con un tono palidezco y caras de náuseas.

-¡No volváis a meterme ahí!-dijo Hikaru

-¡Nunca lo había pasado tan mal!-exclamó Tamaki

-No era para tanto ¬¬-alegó Kyouya-Y, por cierto, los tórtolos han ido a cenar

-¿A QUÉ RESTAURANTE?-exclamaron Hikaru y Tamaki a la vez

-¿Qué más les da si después de la película no tendrán estómago ya para cenar?-dijo Haruhi-Afróntalo, Hikaru. Tu hermano ya es mayorcito y Aral es una buena chica. Tranquilízate y vamos a tomar algún refresco. No les molestemos

-Pero…-Haruhi miró al Hitachiin a los ojos y éste suspiró-Está bien. Déjenlos. Que hagan lo que quieran

Haruhi, Kyouya y Hunny sonrieron ante el gran cambio del pelinaranja y siguieron a los demás hacia el burguer más cercano.

…

Kaoru y Aral reían sentados en uno de los mejores restaurantes de por allí cerca.

Aral era rara para comer pero debía reconocer que aquella cena había sido la mejor de toda su vida.

La pareja se quedó callada y la chica se puso a jugar con un mechón de pelo que atrapó entre sus finos dedos.

Él la miraba absorto. Le hipnotizaba como si de una bruja se tratase. Ella era tan…especial.

¡Y recordó su regalo!

-Aral…-comenzó Kaoru sacando una cajita

-¿Sí?-dijo ella inocentemente

-Feliz cumpleaños

Kaoru abrió la caja y Aral pudo ver un precioso colgante con una piedra del color de sus ojos. Parecía un pequeño zafiro brillante y tan fantástico que le costó pensar que era para ella.

-Es…¡Es precioso!¡No debiste comprármelo!-dijo dejando que el chico se lo pusiese

-No me ha costado ni un yene-confesó él-Me recordó tremendamente a tus ojos y no pude evitarlo

Kaoru y ella se pasaron unos segundos en aquella posición. Kaoru la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras el zafiro les devolvía la imagen de una pareja hermosa y feliz.

-Kaoru…gracias…No debiste hacer esto por mí-dijo la inglesa

-Sí debía. Verás…Tú era mi mejor amiga y…también eres alguien muy importante en mi vida

-¿Quieres llegar a algún lado con eso?-dijo ella girándose para mirarle

-Pues, Aral yo…-ella la miraba a los ojos directamente. Eso le ponía nervioso-Yo…

-¡ARAL-CHAN!

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Kurama y Nora saludándoles con la mano.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Aral levantándose para abrazarla-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a mudarme a España y he venido a firmar papeles con tu padre

-¿Papeles de qué?-se extrañó la chica

-¡De que te vienes conmigo a vivir allí!

…

_**¡Oh, no! Aral se va T.T Pobre…O a lo mejor no xD(Todo depende de cómo me salga el examen de mañana :) )**_

_**Bueno. Siguiente cap pronto.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Antes de nada: NO ME PEGUEN!! T.T**_

_**Culpa mía. Sé que llevo 2 meses sin actualizar pero los exámenes me hacen la vida imposible T.T**_

_**Sé que queréis ya saber que pasa con Aral así que gracias a mis lectores y he aquí el chp:**_

-¡ARAL-CHAN!

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Kurama y Nora saludándoles con la mano.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Aral levantándose para abrazarla-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a mudarme a España y he venido a firmar papeles con tu padre

-¿Papeles de qué?-se extrañó la chica

-¡De que te vienes conmigo a vivir allí!

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamó la inglesa-Estoy empezando a hacer mi vida aquí. Tengo a papá y a mis amigos.

-¡Vamos, Marie, debes conocer mundo!-dijo su madre entusiasmada-Además los papeles ya están firmados

-¡No quiero ir, mamá!-dijo Aral a punto de llorar-¡Papá dile algo!

Kurama suspiró y se inclinó frente a ella.

-Aral…no me va bien en el trabajo…No puedo mantenerte…Vete con tu madre

-¡NO!-chilló-¡Kaoru, di algo!

Pero Kaoru estaba paralizado. Él no podía hacer nada.

-Aral yo…-logró articular el pelinaranja-Yo no puedo hacer nada…

-¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías marchar!¡Que no te separarías de mí!-chilló ella-¡ERES UN FARSANTE, KAORU!¡OS ODIO!

Kaoru notó como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos ante las palabras de la inglesa que salió corriendo de allí a toda velocidad dejando atrás a su amado y a sus padres.

…

Aral no pisó el Ouran en los siguientes 3 días y eso preocupaba a Kaoru que estaba totalmente deprimido.

Tanto Hikaru como Tamaki habían discutido con él sobre si Aral era tan importante o no y él siempre había salido en defensa de la chica que amaba.

Haruhi también lloraba, aunque lo hacía a escondidas, y más de una vez se había quedado absorta en clase.

Kaoru entendía que debía ser doloroso que tu prima y mejor amiga se marchase para apenas volver…pero él lo entendía de otra manera.

Mas el que ella no diese señales de vida inquietaba a Kaoru que no sabía si Aral se había ido o se despediría.

"Te odio" había dicho.

¿Qué podía hacer él ante una decisión como la de Nora Evans?

Kaoru suspiró y se dirigió con paso lento a la 3ª Sala de Música encontrándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida tras sus puertas.

Con todo el Club rodeándola mientras abrazaba a Haruhi, Aral lucía espléndida con un abrigo de viaje y una coleta nunca vista en ella.

La chica se giró y miró a Kaoru para luego ir a abrazarle.

-¡Kaoru!-exclamó-Siento mucho lo que te dije. Estaba rabiosa. No te odio. Nunca te odiaré. Yo…

-Aral, para-dijo él con voz suave abrazándola con fuerza-Siento mucho no poder ayudarte…Pero quiero que te quedes. Por favor. Convence a tu madre

-Ya no puedo-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos-Lo siento Kaoru…te extrañaré

-¿Cuándo partes?-preguntó Kyouya-¿Será pronto?

El sonido de un carruaje hizo que Aral agachase la cabeza.

-Ahora mismo. El tren sale a las 12 y cuarto

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante ella.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Hikaru-¡NO!¡NO PUEDES IRTE!¡NIÉGATE!

Hikaru cogió a Aral de los hombros y la miró a los ojos impresionando a la chica el que su némesis se pusiese así.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Hikaru?-dijo ella con voz entrecortada-Me odias ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero si te vas le partirás el corazón a mi hermano-dijo el mayor de los gemelos-Jamás soportaría verle triste. No te vayas

Aral fue a hablar pero un grito de la calle pronunciando su nombre hizo que todo esfuerzo fuese en vano.

La chica calló y los abrazó a todos.

-Os echaré de menos-dijo para luego girarse a Kaoru

Ambos se miraron serios y por fin ella se tiró sobre sus brazos llorando.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Kaoru. No me olvides por favor

-No te olvidaré-dijo Kaoru abrazándola con fuerza-Te quiero

Aral se separó de él y le besó la mejilla para luego salir corriendo hacia el carruaje.

El Host Club no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como la puerta de la 3ª Sala de Música se cerraba tras una pérdida importante.

Todos se quedaron callados y se giraron a Kaoru que dio media vuelta y se tiró sobre el sofá más cercano.

Al momento todos se giraron hacia Hikaru y éste suspiró para luego acercarse a su hermano.

-Eh, Kaoru…-susurró-No estés mal…conocerás a otra…-Kaoru no contestó-Ella no era para tanto…-Siguió sin haber respuesta-De aquí a la estación de tren por la Avenida de Shibuya se tarda 5 minutos…

(Recomendable insertar Shissou de Last Alliance aquí xD)

Y entonces Kaoru se giró a su hermano que le sonrió y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

-Ve a por ella-susurró el mayor

Kaoru sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

-Gracias

Y sin más retraso el chico salió corriendo de la Sala de Música.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-preguntaron todos extrañados

-Un atajo para la estación-dijo Hikaru-Sigámosle

Todos sonrieron y fueron tras él. Aún había una pequeña oportunidad.

…

-Aral…¿Estás bien?

-¿Tú qué crees, madre?

-Pareces enfadada…

-Estoy enfadada.

-¿No te hace ilusión conocer un país nuevo?

-Prefería quedarme con mis amigos

Nora miró a su hija a los ojos mientras metían las maletas al tren.

-A que todo esto es por ese chico del pelo naranja…El Hitachiin…

Aral se quedó paralizada y metió la maleta de un fuerte empujón.

-Mamá…no me entenderías nunca…

Nora suspiró y se metió al tren detrás de su hija sin pronunciar más palabras.

…

El reloj de la estación marcaba las 12 y 14 cuando Kaoru y el Host Club entraron en la estación.

-¡Kuso!-exclamó Kaoru-¿Dónde estará su maldito tren?

Todos se pusieron a mirar en busca de señales de Aral hasta que Mitsukuni sonrió al ver a Nora a 4 andenes de distancia.

-¡Está allí!-exclamó-En el 5

Kaoru observó para comprobar y sonrió para luego echar a correr hacia el tren.

Aral se encontraba sentada junto a la ventanilla de su vagón derramando silenciosas lágrimas y con el colgante de Kaoru en la mano.

No volvería a verle...

Y pensar que había sido su primer amor…

El tren pitó y ella desbordó sus lágrimas al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kaoru corría lo más que podía hasta descubrir que el tren ya se marchaba.

-¡No por favor!-exclamó-¡ARAL!

¿Pronunciaban su nombre fuera?¿Alguien la había llamado?

-¡ARAL!

Nora levantó la cabeza y observó horrorizada por la ventanilla como Kaoru corría junto al tren.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

A Aral se le iluminaron los ojos y bajó la ventanilla asomándose.

-¡Kaoru!

-¡Aral, lo siento por no poder impedir que te vayas!-exclamó el chico mientras corría-¡Te iré a buscar, te lo prometo!

-Kaoru…

-¡Aral, te amo!¡Nos volveremos a ver!

-Kaoru…-el tren estaba a punto de girar y sería la última vez que lo viese-¡Yo también te amo Kaoru!¡Te esperaré!

El tren se alejó y con él se fue un dulce y primer amor.

Cuando el resto del Club llegó al lado de Kaoru lo encontraron paralizado y con el puño apretado guardando con dulzura la cinta de pelo que Aral llevaba aquel hermoso y bello sábado que el Hitachiin jamás olvidaría….

…

_**Dejen reviews ^^. Aviso: LA HISTORIA NO ACABA AQUÍ XD!! Pero**__**…¿Qué tal si me dicen cómo quieren que continúe? **___


End file.
